Tsuki to Taiyou Kare to Watashi
by LatyfeSurLeSora
Summary: Deidara catches the love of his life cheating on him but after 12yrs is everything really ruined between them? Madara/Deidara. First time writing them. Warnings: 50 percent chance of out of characterness, yaoi -duh!-, depressing moments. AU! PLZ RNR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing unless otherwise indicated here.

A/N: I've wanted to write a story with this pairing for about a week now. I had some ideas popping into my head in dreams and couldn't get them to go away so I decided to just go ahead and write a Madara/Deidara fic. My biggest warning to anyone reading this is be prepared for out of characterness. No character is ever in character when I write. The closest I can actually get with such a thing is Kai Hiwatari of Beyblade if I am lucky. The title means "The Moon and Sun The Boy and I" and has no real tie to the story it just was the first thing that I came up with.

Chapter 1:

Uchiha Deidara was simply coming home from work early hoping to get some rest due to a fever and fatigue. He pulled into the massive garage of the mansion inhabited by his husband, their three children, and himself, got out of the expensive car his husband had bought him as an engagement gift, entered the mansion, noticing how the maids and butler were nowhere in sight, decided to ignore it for the time being, and headed for the master suite. His children were still at school, and would be for a few hours yet. He hoped that he'd be feeling better by then.

Due to the headphones he was using, still attempting to stave off the headache that was coming his way with classical music, Deidara couldn't hear the sounds coming from beyond the double doors, and that was why when he opened them, ready to collapse on the bed and let sleep claim him, he suddenly became very very alert. He couldn't form any sounds, simply staring at what greeted him as the doors clicked shut behind him.

On the king size bed he shared with his husband for twelve years, was that same man, with a woman. Both were nude, and his husband was fondling her breasts, and saying something, while she appeared to be laughing. Deidara didn't want to know, what his husband was saying, or why the woman was laughing. He didn't even want to know why. All he wanted, was the ability to turn back time, and stop himself from entering the room.

"Ma-Madara?" He managed to choke out.

That got an interesting reaction. His husband turned to look at him so quickly that Deidara wasn't sure the man hadn't hurt himself in the process. The woman covered herself with the sheets, and hid behind Madara. She was frightened of course. Deidara placed his hand on the fall to keep steady. Despite it all, his fatigue and fever, were getting the better of him quickly. His headache was quickly turning into a migraine. He took a few breaths, before speaking again. Madara had yet to say a word.

"Get out now bitch, or so help me god, you're going to wish you had." He offered her with a glare, it was as deadly, as his voice sounded.

"Uh right, if Madara-kun would so kindly pay me I'll be out of your way." She said, her voice shaking.

Madara grabbed his wallet from a nightstand, and paid her a pretty sum. Deidara kept silent until the woman was gone, and then he went weak at the knees, and met the carpeted floor. There was silence for what felt like forever, then Madara finally spoke.

"I can't say this isn't what it looks like, but I will say I never meant to hurt you." The older man said, his wild hair even more unkempt than usual.

The way the sheets and covers had come undone from the mattress, and the scattered pillows, along with Madara's hair, left nothing to Deidara's imagination, about what had most likely transpired for hours, before he had come upon the two. There were also used condoms scattered about, and some still in their packaging, lay on the nightstand next to Madara's wallet.

"How long?" Deidara asked, after more silence.

"It doesn't matter today was the last time." Madara offered in return.

"Why?" Despite wanting to run, Deidara decided not to.

"I don't know, really I don't." Madara's honesty was criminal.

The reply caused Deidara to force himself up, and turn, and pull the doors open with force, letting them hit the walls as he ran out. He didn't have time to ponder what to do or what would happen now that he knew his husband was cheating. Deidara simply ran into the first available guest room, and locked the door behind him.

He kicked off his shoes and went under the covers of the bed. Hugging a pillow tightly he fell asleep with a tear stained face. The tears were very few, but in the back of his mind Deidara knew there were many left to shed. "God, what did I do to deserve this?" He'd whispered weakly before he saw black.

A/N: There's the beginning. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for this.

'...' = Thoughts

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Character Ages:  
Madara - 40  
Deidara - 30  
Itachi - 30  
Kisame - 38  
Pein - 36  
Konan - 36  
Hidan - 38  
Sasori - 32  
Jiraiya - 56  
Tsunade - 55  
Naruto - 24  
Sasuke - 24  
Shisui - 26  
Izuna - 36  
Tobi - 32

Chapter 2:

When Deidara woke up he took a long bath, simply thinking of what he should do. He then realized he couldn't stay locked in the guest room forever, so he took a deep breath and let it out, unlocked the door, and stepped out into the hall. A fluffy white bathrobe was all he had on. He hoped Madara was gone from their room, not certain he could face the older man at the moment. No such luck. When Deidara entered the master suite Madara was right there in front of him.

"Have you calmed down?" Madara asked, attempting to close the gap between them, but for each step he took forward, Deidara took one backwards.

"I'm sorry." He sighed out, resigning for the time being.

Deidara had to stop himself from running forward and embracing the elder, Madara's voice was just so soft, and inviting. It was difficult to resist him. Deidara would have yelled at him to stop with the siren's voice ten years ago, but he knew after so many years, that this was just how Madara was. He didn't have to try to draw someone in, he just naturally could. Madara had some strange invisible gravitational pull to him, and like many others, Deidara found it hard to resist.

"I'm not...I'm not angry with you." Deidara managed to get out, after some minutes of silence.

Neither one of them had moved. Madara was still just far enough from him, for him to be unable to feel the other's aura. They had simply stared at each other for those minutes of silence. Pools of blue and obsidian searching for things neither dared voice concern over. Deidara knew that Madara spoke the truth. He knew the man was sorry, he knew he was loved above all else by this man, and he hoped that Madara couldn't see, that he still loved him back just like the very first day.

Mentally, the blond laughed. Madara was no idiot. Even if he couldn't see it in his eyes, Madara would cling to the logic that love didn't fade in a matter of hours. Now Deidara simply hoped the man wouldn't lay one finger on him, because Deidara was sure his resolve would crumble. It would kill him, but he'd stay. 'Don't be selfish.' He thought, watching the man he loved. 'Let me leave. You never know, I might come back.' He headed for the walk-in closet, and locked the door behind him.

He came back out in faded blue jeans, white sneakers, a fishnet shirt with a black midriff top over it, and a jacket that matched his jeans. His hair was wet, and some of it framed his face, while the rest journeyed past his hips, long and straight. Deidara should have long since stopped dressing in such a way. He was thirty, but he looked more than a decade younger. Some people even mistook him for a high school freshman. It was annoying sometimes, but everyone told him he should be happy that age had been so kind to him.

Deidara had a suitcase with him that he'd packed. He spared Madara a glance, only to find the man had turned his back to him. 'Thank you.' He thought relieved. Madara would let him go. For how long however, he had no clue. Before he closed the doors, he looked the man over, a part of him wishing he'd turn, so Deidara could see all of him, for it would be the last time for a while, of that he was sure.

Madara's wild black hair, was almost as long as Deidara's own, spanning the entire length of his back. If straightened it would actually touch the floor. Deidara sighed. "Look at me." He commanded. Madara crossed his arms over his chest, and turned. There was the slightest hint of a pout on his lips, and his eyes shimmered with hurt. Deidara quickly looked him over.

He took in how the white tank top Madara wore, complemented the black shirt he'd left unbuttoned perfectly, and how the silk black pants he wore looked so good on him, and even took note of the leather boots that hid his feet, he noted the gold chains around the elder's neck, and the matching bracelets on his wrists, and the many rings on his fingers, and admired the older man's nails.

Deidara had done them, two days ago. There was a different animal print on each nail. Madara hated it, he absolutely detested it when Deidara did his nails, but he never once made a break for the nail-polish remover. Their friends, and family, laughed. Their co-workers, made comments about it, when they thought no-one could hear, but Madara simply ignored every laugh and comment, proud to bear his beloved's art.

"I'll be in touch." That was the last thing Deidara said to him before he left.

Madara didn't move an inch, until he'd heard the echo of the front doors of the mansion clicking shut. He paced for a while, then left the suite. He wandered the mansion for hours. Somehow he ended up in front of the door, to Deidara's personal room. Inside, Deidara did his hobbies. Madara pushed the door open, and stepped inside. In one elevated corner was a piano, a baby grand kawai. Deidara composed music sometimes, but that particular hobby was forever second to his art.

There was a second elevated corner. A wrap around couch was there, along with a coffee table, a television, and a mini fridge. There was some sheet music on the table, along with some drawings. The rest of the room, was a huge free-space. Deidara avoided more furniture. Looking at the floor Madara remembered why. Staring back at him was his family. Deidara had created a masterpiece on the wood floor, and then gotten a special covering placed over it.

In the center was Madara's brother, Izuna. He had his arms over Madara and Deidara's shoulders. They were all smiling. Izuna happy for his brother's fortune, Madara and Deidara overjoyed about parenthood. Madara and Deidara, were each holding one of their sons, and in a baby walker centered between them, was their daughter. There was a rattle in one of her tiny hands, and innocence in her expression.

Next to Deidara, was his father, who had long since passed away, Minato Namikaze. In front of Minato, kneeling and making a peace sign, his face covered by a ridiculous looking mask, due to horrible burns from a fire, was Tobi, another of Madara's brothers. Next to Tobi, was Naruto, Deidara's brother. Behind Naruto, was Jiraiya, Deidara and Naruto's god father. Tsunade, was beside Jiraiya.

Although she was their god mother, Naruto preferred to call Tsunade, grandma. Tsunade took offense to such a thing from anyone besides Naruto, so Deidara abandoned the idea quickly. She didn't look her age at all. Tsunade was over fifty, and looked twenty six at best. Jiraiya himself was almost sixty, but looked forty. Madara was forty, ten years Deidara's senior, but he looked Deidara's actual age, while Deidara looked half of it.

On Madara's side, were the rest of his brothers. Shisui behind Itachi, Itachi behind Sasuke, and Sasuke kneeling like Tobi was, but not making a peace sign. Sasuke was also one of the only ones who seemed to be resisting the smile on his face. Deidara had captured the expressions well. Around the group picture, there were what appeared to be soap bubbles, with faces of their family friends in them.

One had Hidan's face, another had Kisame's. Kisame was a man who was only a little younger than Madara and he was born with an odd skin condition. His skin was blue and he had an odd resemblance to a shark. Hidan was obsessed with his religion, and a brilliant business associate. Madara and Deidara both found it easy to talk to him.

Hidan was different from most people they knew, because unlike others, he actually listened. Hidan could be told anything, without asking questions, he would give advice, that was more often than not, extremely obvious, but the best thing of all about Hidan, the man could keep a secret, any secret, no matter how terrible.

In the other bubbles, were the faces of Sasori, Nagato, and Konan. Sasori, Deidara's best friend, a redhead, a man with a child's face, it was actually, kind of freaky. Nagato, nicknamed Pein, a man with many piercings, a good friend, Konan's husband of ten years now, he was six years older than Deidara. Konan, Deidara's mother figure for over two decades now, still happily married to Pein after ten years, even if she can't give him a baby. Pein never pressed her about adoption or surrogacy. To him, Konan was all he'd ever need.

It was looking at Deidara's masterpiece, that Madara realized, that Deidara was all that he'd ever need too. For twelve years he'd been happy, so why had he been weak enough, to cheat on his beloved? Madara left the room. He went back to the master suite, and for a while, all he did, was sit, at the table for two on the balcony, and think. Nothing came to him, nothing at all. It eventually dawned on him, that he needed to see a therapist, before the life he'd built, became nothing, but dust in the wind.

A/N: -sigh- I depressed myself writing this. I hope you guys like it! PLEASE RNR!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: -points to back button-

Chapter 3:

Deidara leaned back in his chair. He just couldn't seem to work today. Rather than bothering friends or family Deidara simply got a suite at a hotel near both companies he had to work at. He hadn't slept much the night before at all. He was keeping himself going with energy drinks and coffee and even so he couldn't focus.

His thoughts just kept wandering to Madara. He wondered if his love was well and if he was why he hadn't shown up to work. Surely Madara couldn't be with that woman again. The thought of it was giving him a headache. He felt like a jealous schoolgirl, but he was Madara's husband for fuck's sake. He had a right to feel jealousy.

Picking up some of the work he'd actually managed to complete Deidara left his office, and headed for Hidan's. He dropped the folder on Hidan's desk, and sat down. Hidan pulled his attention away from the computer for a moment and frowned. "Let me guess...you finally caught Madara with that slut?" He saved his work and activated the shut down before turning the screen off.

"You knew?" Deidara exclaimed, glaring at him.

"I kept dropping hints for you, but you never caught on, or simply trusted him so much you didn't want to believe. Remember the notes you'd show me and I'd tell you to investigate but you'd say he was incapable of cheating and get mad? That was me." Hidan explained, ignoring the glare.

"How long has this been going on?" Deidara asked.

"Honestly it isn't like he's cheating on you everyday or anything. It started six months ago. The first three times it was with different women. Madara told me that there was this terrifying pull when he saw these womens breasts. They're all tourists Deidara. I don't think Madara's cheating on you so much as he is hypnotized by massive breasts." He paused for a brief moment letting Deidara register his words.

"Personally I think the sex itself is just that. He feels nothing for them, he's just going with the moment. Not the heat of it or anything. He just is a gentleman. There's no way Madara will ever be called a bad sex partner. He'll give the best sex in the world regardless of gender." Hidan saw Deidara blush and chuckled for a moment then, but Deidara frowned soon enough and the Jashinist sighed.

"If you're wondering why he isn't here, he's gone to see a therapist. He's mezmorized by huge breasts. I'm talking breasts bigger than Tsunade's here Deidara. It's not incurable, but he definitely needs a therapist to figure out how to deal with it. I'll tell you another thing pumpkin. Madara nearly cut himself from the guilt he felt the first time. Other times he'd show up at my door and beg me to keep him from doing something stupid. I'd knock him out until he was out of his panic mode." Hidan suppressed the disgust in his stomach. Madara was one person among few that he never wanted to see bleed.

"You caught him on the ninth time. Be happy you did. He realized that you and the family you two have built means everything to him and he's going to get help. Wait for him Deidara, he's been your one and only in every sense of the word. I know you still love him so don't go thinking of finding someone else to ease the pain. I know you can't handle being alone, but hang tough." Hidan heard Deidara laugh dryly at his last words, and face-palmed.

"I have no intention of finding someone else. Madara is the only one for me Hidan. I'm just...hurting. Come to a club with me tonight, please...I need a distraction. He won't leave my thoughts." Deidara was practically begging him, and Hidan frowned.

"I'm inviting Konan. That woman and you are practically meant for the dance floor. I'll be chaperoning." The Jashinist brought a smile to the blond's face easily enough.

"Thank you so much." Deidara said.

"Yeah Yeah, you're welcome. Go on, and get out of here. I'll pick you up at seven." Hidan said offhandedly.

"At the Mangetsu Hotel. I'll be in the imperial suite if I'm not waiting outside. Thanks again Hidan." Deidara said, beaming with joy.

As promised Hidan came to get Deidara at the Mangetsu Hotel. He was fifteen minutes early, but that only made Deidara grin widely as he ran to embrace his friend. Konan stepped out of the car while they hugged, wearing black leather...everything. Her midriff was exposed, and her skirt barely went past her thighs. Pein would not approve of this Deidara knew.

"What did you leave the house with?" He asked.

"I changed in the car on the way of course. I actually left in a baby-doll dress with pantyhoes and thigh high boots. What Pein doesn't know won't kill him." She replied, smirking mischievously, as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks for not turning the invite down." He said, and she started to say something along the lines of - I was meant for the dance floor - when she suddenly noticed he was dressed just like her and burst into laughter.

"Why are you dressed like that?" She asked.

"I like to tease." Deidara replied.

"Madara would sooner kill himself before letting you out like that to a place like The Grave. You two having problems?" She went from smiling to frowning at the thought.

"You could say that. Hidan will explain while I get an early start at passing hours on end on that dance floor." He replied.

"Oh dear. You know you can call me anytime you'd like right?" She gave him another hug.

"I know. I appreciate it Konan. I'll keep it in mind." He said gladly accepting the comfort.

When the three arrived at The Grave Deidara got mistaken for a woman as usual and also got mistaken for a minor. One word and a flash of his driver's license and they were good to go. Hidan went to get drinks while Konan comforted Deidara for a bit at a table. They ended up looking at pictures of Deidara and Madara's children. They were getting older everyday. The three terrors as they had all dubbed them were like Konan's own children so she felt a little sad looking at older pictures and more recent ones. Deidara made a note to go see his children that weekend.

Hidan sat down next to Deidara setting a tray with three glasses of mixed sake and vodka on the table. The limit their entire little family had when they went somewhere like this was three drinks. Nothing extremely powerful was to reach their lips. They talked for a bit and finished their first round of drinks before Konan dragged Deidara to the dance floor and the two got down and dirty. Hidan watching with amusement.

Around nine o'clock none other than Madara and Kisame showed up at the club. Hidan changed table so he had a clear view of them but they couldn't see him at all. For a moment he damned the fact he cared so much. Kisame was a fine chaperone, but he couldn't shake the need to watch over the two, especially Madara. The man was drinking himself under, and quickly at that.

"Man can you hold down the liquor." Kisame commented amazed by Madara. There were six empty bottles on the table and Madara was only getting started, but the stuff in those bottles wasn't light. The contents were mixed and the alcohol amount inside was phenomenal. Six more were gone in ten minutes.

"That stupid therapist doesn't know anything Kisame. She told me that I should tell Deidara that we should see other people. She told me that I should do that because it isn't fair that I can't keep my hands off a chick all because of her breasts." Madara drank another bottle empty after that, simply cursing viciously in various languages, not sure how to vent his frustration.

On the dance floor Deidara and Konan were having the time of their lives wowing spectators and oblivious to everything around them. Hidan watched over them alternatively and frowned when a guy suddenly went up to the two and asked Deidara to dance with him as Konan declined when she was asked. Deidara accepted out of pity, but the instant the guy's hand went from his waist to his ass Deidara shoved him and smacked him, hard.

Everything seemed to stop then. Madara had gotten up to get more stuff to drink. Kisame had gone to check what was taking him so long. They met halfway as Madara was returning to the table and Hidan was caught. Madara took a glimpse towards the dance floor knowing that if Hidan was here, Deidara must be too. His initial thought was "What the hell is he wearing?", but that was quickly replaced by "Who does that guy think he is?" when he saw the hand descending towards Deidara's ass.

When the guy got up and pulled Deidara to him, his hands wandering the blond's body Madara saw red. In seconds he had shoved Kisame aside, ordered Hidan to get out of his way, and tapped the guy's shoulder. When the guy looked back he got a punch in the face, and was forced to let go of Deidara. Deidara didn't seem to notice Madara's presence, or anything else around him for that matter.

He simply knew that he'd never dress so provocatively again unless Madara was demanding he do it for him. He didn't know why but Deidara felt dirty from the guy's touch. That wasn't the half of it though. Deidara felt powerless in that man's arms. Konan caught him as he collapsed. The people on the dance floor dwindled down until it was just Madara, Deidara, Konan, and the guy who'd gotten a reaction out of Deidara that his friends and family had never seen in him. Konan kept trying to get his attention, but Deidara just stared blankly ahead.

"Who are you?" The guy asked.

"All you have to know is that these two are off limits." Madara replied, nodding towards Konan and Deidara.

"These two your playthings or something?" The guy bit back.

"Hardly. One's my sister, the other's my husband. Keep your hands off them or face the consequences." Madara resisted the urge to hit the other man again.

"So he is a guy. Hm, he's a cutie. Aren't you a little old for him?" Yep definitely resisted.

"Believe it or not, he's thirty." Madara ignored the comment about his love's looks and answered while chanting - Resist All Temptation - over and over again.

"Wait, you two are the same age? Really?" The chanting was not working, nothing was actually, and so Madara punched the man again.

"Just know your place, and keep your hands off him. Off both of them actually." He hissed.

"I don't believe you. Why would a cutie like that want to hook up with a freak like you?" The guy got up, wiped some blood form his mouth and cheek, and made to punch Madara, but the punch never hit.

"For your information this "freak" as you so choose to put it, is the father or my children. You could learn a thing or two from him. For starters if you want to get laid, be a gentleman. Secondly, if you're an uke then act like an uke. If you're not take some martial arts lessons. You need serious help. Lastly, know the people who go where you're headed. It could be the difference between keeping and losing your life. Especially when you're dealing with Uchiha Madara." Deidara was the one who caught the fist. For the record Deidara nearly broke the man's fist from how hard he was crushing it after he'd caught it.

"One more thing. Next time someone tells you to keep your hands somewhere, keep them there. You might just lose them if you don't." Crack, crack, crack. Yep Deidara had definitely broken something.

"Don't ever touch me again. You filthy rodent." At last Deidara let go, and turned to Madara.

"What in Jashin's name are you wearing?" Was the first thing out of Madara's mouth.

"I like to tease. As you can see though, I can take care of myself." Deidara replied.

"That's not what I saw. You were fucking frozen from the shock of how this vermin touched you." Madara took off the trench coat he wore, and put it on Deidara.

"I was surprised is all. I didn't think he'd go against what I'd said." Deidara retorted, following Madara to the table Kisame and Hidan were now siting together at.

Konan was still on the dance floor taking it upon herself to teach the guy a life lesson. Konan had noticed as well as Madara had that Deidara had been more than just uncomfortable in the man's arms and she pounded him so hard he cried. He's messed with the one she thought of as a son after all, she wasn't going to let it go.

Hidan watched with slight pity feeling she was overdoing it, but Konan really was like a mother to Deidara. She'd protect him with her life if necessary and it was times like this that Hidan really believed it. Kisame let out a disappointed sigh, wishing to have a go at the man himself.

"Can you just shut up about it already? I wasn't scared. I was surprised." Deidara crossed his arms over his chest, and turned his back to Madara.

"Fine. There's something more important I need to tell you anyway." Madara suddenly become very serious, and Deidara returned his attention to him, blinking confusedly.

"I went to a therapist to get myself fixed, before I lose you and our family. I told her everything from start to finish since the first time I cheated on you. She told me to tell you that we should see other people." Madara embraced Deidara tightly after he spoke.

"I didn't want to tell you, because I don't want anyone else. The choice is up to you though. She thinks it'll help. I think she's worse in the head than I am." He simply refused to let go.

"I have no intention of seeing someone else. Ask her if a separation would help 'cause I ain't leaving. I don't want anyone else either. My wedding vows to you are still as strong as ever Madara." Deidara returned the embrace just as tightly.

"I'll ask her tomorrow. Come home with me tonight Deidara, please. It's so cold in that room without you." Madara prayed for his love to say yes.

"Get a new bed in there. I'll come back for tonight, but we're sleeping in a guest room." Deidara said.

"Whatever you want darling, whatever you want." Madara supplied in turn, thanking the gods for answering his prayers.

A/N: I'm on an updating spree it seems. Oh well that just means more chapters for everyone to enjoy. Next chapter I will finally include the children. Please read and review. Bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Backtracking is good!

A/N: Before the chapter I'd like to give the meanings behind the names of Madara and Deidara's kids.

Hitomi - Hitomi means Eyes. I chose this name for their daughter when I thought of Madara's Moon's Eye Plan.  
Tsukimaru - It means Strong Moon. Again thought of Madara's Moon's Eye Plan but also thought of the strength of Deidara so I ended up with this.  
Choukakusu - Something along the lines of Concealed Butterfly. I thought of how Deidara made a butterfly explode and how Madara hid his true identity.

Chapter 4:

Warmth, that was what Deidara felt when he opened his eyes the next morning. The rays of the sun were peering into the room through the doors leading out to the second floor deck. Gradually Deidara registered the fact that he was naked, and had a terrible headache. He couldn't place what had happened the night before for a few seconds, then it all came rushing at him at one time.

He remembered going to The Grave with Konan and Hidan and being uncomfortable when he'd tried to dance with some guy. He remembered Madara stepping in, and how he had almost broken the guy's hand when he'd insulted Madara. He remembered Konan practically killed the man at some point. After that it was just flashes, but he got the gist of it. Wine, lots and lots of wine. Complaining about Madara's therapist. Piggy-backing on his husband's back to a guest room - and then... Deidara blushed as his surroundings finally became visible.

He was naked, he was on top of someone, he could briefly remember the sounds of unified moaning and screaming, the sound of the bed bouncing from the intensity of sex, and Madara whispering cheesy love poems to him as they cuddled. At present, he had his head on someone's chest, Madara's chest he realized quickly, and there was a certain body organ lodged in his ass. Deidara's blush turned even more red. When he had willed the blush away Deidara noticed the sound of texting.

"Are you working from home?" He asked, shock in his voice. Madara hated texting as a social method, so the only explanation was that he was using it to work from home.

"Something like that. You feeling alright?" Madara responded to him, and quickly set the sidekick on the nightstand after pressing a few more buttons.

"I feel great. Why are you working from home?" Deidara got off of him, and sat up, a sudden chill going through him. He missed Madara being inside him as quickly as always. Deidara could stay with his husband inside him all day and still miss the feeling when it was gone, but he liked to keep that a secret.

"I told the therapist what you said. She said to forget about being apart, and focus on creating a better family life. She insists I'll realize I've taken a lot of things for granted because I was too caught up in my work and other things." Madara sat up, and hugged Deidara to him after that.

"I already found one thing I've definitely been taking for granted all these years." He said, and kissed Deidara's cheeks.

"What might that be?" Deidara snuggled into him, turning his head enough so they were face to face.

"Waking up at your side, and observing your first actions of the day. Seeing, that my efforts to make you happy, and keep you safe, haven't gone to waste. The flow of body heat between us. Everything about the early morning with you." Madara replied, kissing his lips.

"I never realized how much I miss these moments since work became so time consuming. We should turn one of the spare rooms into a home office or something. I absolutely love your company." At this, he kissed his beloved again, and Deidara laughed for a moment, before initiating another kiss.

Madara pulled the covers over them as they fell back, and began creating art with his mouth upon Deidara's neck. Another lovemaking session was not to be however, because no sooner had he become infatuated with his beloved's neck had the door of the room slammed open, and hit the wall. Scolding his children was the first thing that came to Madara's mind, but then he remembered what day it was.

Today was May 5th, Deidara's 31st birthday. So instead of scolding his children, he grabbed the robes he and Deidara wandered about in on mornings when they remained home and proceeded to dress Deidara beneath the covers, then himself. In the doorway his sons were playing the birthday song for their mother on acoustic guitar and ocarina, while their sister did the vocals.

Deidara himself didn't realize what was happening until he heard his daughter's voice. As soon as he was decent he gave Madara an apologetic kiss and got out of bed. He waited until his children were finished before giving them all hugs and kisses. His sons protested the kisses, but gave up the battle eventually. Madara came to stand behind Deidara's knelt form, and took in the sight of his children, seeing them seriously for the first time in months.

The last time he'd paid enough attention to them they hadn't looked so grown up. His daughter Hitomi was just five, but she carried herself with the confidence and poise of a grown woman. He remembered when she was just a baby. He and Deidara had taken one look at her and knew she was the one. She had his hair, and Deidara's eyes, and had gripped Madara's hand tight enough for him to wince. She was one strong little lady, but she would always be his baby girl.

His sons, twins that had Deidara's hair, and his eyes, six year olds, Tsukimaru and Choukakusu. Their arms weren't thin and frail anymore, now they were somewhat muscular. He prided himself in making them strong, honorable, good men. They were enrolled in martial arts classes a year before, and now the result of those classes was finally starting to show.

His children were growing up, and he'd been missing every step. Deidara didn't work nearly as often as him, and while Madara didn't blame him for anything, he resented the fact he couldn't be in Deidara's place. It was his responsibility for the Uchiha companies to do well, he had so many responsibilities at work that he had no time for the ones waiting for him at home, but he didn't simply have a responsibility to his children and Deidara, he had a duty to them, a natural obligation that he had ignored.

"Tsukimaru, go find Hana and tell her to get you kids ready for an outing. We're going to the beach." Madara found himself saying suddenly.

"Really? Yay!" It was Hitomi who went to find the maid, and Madara remembered how hyper she could be as she half skipped - half ran on her mission to find Hana.

"Dad, this is mom's day. Shouldn't mom get to decide what we do?" Tsukimaru looked at his parents, feeling they were different somehow, then looked away, as he proceeded to put his acoustic guitar inside its case.

"It's alright kiddo, a day at the beach will be fun." Deidara assured, a happy smile on his face.

"Besides, as long as I'm with all of you, I don't care where we're going. Thank you for the song." Tsukimaru gave his father a look that screamed 'Help Me!' when his mother pulled him into an embrace and started to smother him with kisses. He wished he'd run off after Hitomi like Choukakusu had.

In two hours they had set out. The car ride to the beach was nice and peaceful. Some catching up took place. Madara had missed Choukakusu's first soccer game. He instantly promised he'd go to the next one. He'd missed Hitomi's piano recital, and he'd missed Tsukimaru's prompt to his second karate belt. Yes, he'd definitely have to do something about all the work he was burdened with. His children had surprised him though.

"I'm sorry. I've been a failure of a father to you." He'd said.

"Hey, that's not true dad. Even though you work a lot you still spend time with us when you can." Tsukimaru had retorted.

"Yeah, that's true. There's this one kid in our class who has parents who are both always working. His maid's more like his mother than his actual mom." Choukakusu had added with some pity in his voice.

"Dad, you work so there's enough money for us to enjoy the life you couldn't right?" Madara had nodded quickly at Hitomi's question.

"That's what makes you my hero dad. Don't beat yourself up, you're a wonderful father." She had smiled so innocently at him then, it had nearly killed him. He wanted to see her smile like that everyday as often as possible.

The day at the beach itself consisted of just about everything a family could do there and by the time they were heading home they were all exhausted. The children fell asleep, a beach ball falling to the gap between the front and back of the car from Hitomi's hands. Her brothers heads leaning at either side of hers. Deidara looked beat, but there was a smile on his face, seemingly stuck in place.

"Thank you." The blond said suddenly.

"For what?" He asked.

"Trying so hard." Deidara replied.

"When I caught you, with that woman, I wondered if you did love me. I could still see it when I looked at you, but today I guess I really saw how much you try. So much hassle for our happiness. If that isn't love I don't know what is." Madara suddenly found his fingers laced with Deidara's.

"Our link is strong Madara, so lets fix the problem." Deidara looked at him seriously as he brought the car to a stop at a red light.

"Yes, lets." He supplied, looking back at his beloved with determination.

When they arrived home, Madara took Tsukimaru and Hitomi, while Deidara took Choukakusu. Careful not to wake them the two tucked them into bed in their respective rooms. Leaving each room glowing dimly from nightlights they met up in the guest room. Madara took a shower while Deidara took a bath. When Madara was finished he noticed that Deidara was asleep, resting his head on one arm.

Carefully Madara carried Deidara to bed, dressed him in some shorts and an over-sized shirt, tucked him in, dressed himself in the same kind of clothes, and got in next to him. Deidara woke for a few seconds, slightly startled, but upon noticing the arm around his waist let out a content sigh, and whispered, "I love you." - to which Madara responded by cuddling him closer, and whispered back, "I love you too." - and they both fell asleep almost instantly thereafter, happy that the cold of sleeping alone was gone, and hoping it would stay gone for good.

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. Next up is a visit to the therapist to find out how exactly they can fix the problem Madara has. Please read and review. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Backtrack!

A/N: This time I have nothing to say except thanks for reading and reviewing. On with the story.

Chapter 5:

Deidara held Madara's hand tightly during the drive to his therapist's house. It was the only thing keeping him calm. He was extremely nervous about seeing the woman. In his mind he kept creating all sorts of scenarios the woman could run by them. He was scared beyond words by the possibilities. After a two hour, quiet, rather uncomfortable drive Madara parked outside his therapist's house and got out of the car.

He went around to the other side and opened the door to help Deidara out. Deidara put an arm around his neck and muttered a simple command. Madara gladly obliged and carried Deidara bridal style to the front doors. Deidara didn't want to be put down so he reached out and rang the bell. Two minutes later a woman who appeared to be in her 50s opened the door. She was dressed professionally and had out of date glasses on. She didn't appear to be the witch Deidara imagined her to be.

After polite greetings the woman led them to her office. Only then did Madara put Deidara down. The woman said nothing as she sat there across from them. She merely looked at them, observed them, looking for something amiss. Suddenly she smiled. "Madara-san you did well to come to me for help. He is quite the beauty and if what you've told me about him is true, then he is definitely worth resolving this for." She could see Deidara blush, and mentally noted how Madara took the blond's hand in his own.

"Deidara-san, I hear you are not so fond of my idea of you two seeing other people, is that right?" She asked.

"I think that's a little preposterous after 12 years. Madara and I have already determined that our love is perfectly in tact. It is his weakness to massive breasts that's the problem." Deidara replied.

"Ah yes, the fondness of unnaturally large breasts, how might you feel about that Deidara-san?" She inquired. If Deidara said what she thought he would, then she might very well have the solution to Madara's troubles.

"Prior to answering that ma'am, I'd like to ask you something." Deidara said.

"What might that be child? I'm all ears." She encouraged him. It was good that he was talking this much after all.

"Why did you suggest things like seeing other people and focusing on creating a better family life? I've tried to comprehend it, but I fail to really understand the point." He didn't hold back, it had been eating away at him and he wanted some answers.

"Seeing other people, that was a test to see how loyal Madara-san was to you and vice versa. I have been informed of what occurred at The Grave, and I congratulate you both as you passed with flying colors. As for focusing on creating a better family life, I wanted Madara-san to forget about all of the things in his life besides his family. He had already been shown that he loves you above all, and with my second suggestion he learned he also cares for his children." She let the couple take it in for a moment before continuing, noting how they leaned their heads together.

"He understands fully now, that his family is his priority. I suspect overworking and having no time for any of you is what led him to cheating on you. The stress and most likely a desire for you that he could not fill, because you yourself were too busy, is probably why he cheated to begin with." They looked perfect she thought to herself as she stopped again and she resolved to help them no matter what.

"I haven't been any busier than usual." Deidara tried to defend himself. He could not be responsible for Madara cheating on him he just couldn't.

"I have taken a look into both your work schedules and while it's not 100 percent certain there is a 30 percent chance that I'm right. Then there is the fact that two of the women Madara-san has been with looked remarkably similar to you. The same hair and eye color, matching your age." She quickly caused guilt to engulf him.

"I told you before that the fact those two resembled Deidara was pure coincidence. I never paid attention to anything but their breasts and I wasn't even thinking of anything except for those abominations. Don't try to pin this on him." Madara said, his eyes filled with anger.

"Do not get mad, I was simply informing Deidara-san that he is not completely safe from blame for this. In the end I believe I have found the solution. Am I correct to assume this woman's breasts make you want to do something you might regret?" The therapist calmed him, then nodded towards the doorway.

"Hi! Would you like to play?" The woman at the door spoke in a playful and seductive tone, moving her body temptingly, especially her breasts.

"Feeling a little uncomfortable Madara-san?" The therapist asked, noting Madara's flushed face, and tense body. Deidara was staring at the woman in the doorway in shock, then anger, then... admiration if she was not mistaken.

"Her breasts, her ass...they're perfect." He half choked out.

"Yeah I'm uncomfortable, and man is she attractive or what?" Madara spoke so fast Deidara shot him a glare.

"Oh come on Dei, you have to admit she's a beauty." He shot back.

"I believe he has already agreed with you on that. At least in regards to her breasts and ass." The therapist reminded them both of Deidara's previous words.

"What the hell does this woman have to do with Madara getting cured?" Deidara snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can go now dear." The therapist informed the woman in the doorway, who fled quickly.

"I can tell you both that his problem runs far deeper than the pull of the breasts. I recommend you two give it some thought on your own for a while, you should realize eventually that you're both very very capable bi-sexuals." The therapist simply received shocked and disbelieving looks from them.

"Madara-san I suspect you will come to terms with this easily enough considering your known history. Deidara-san, when you have come to terms with the truth please go find a woman of your liking and have a revenge cheat. Thereafter I will tell you both how to keep yourselves from committing infidelity again." She said.

"How the hell will me cheating help us?" Deidara asked, ready to claw her eyes out.

"You may not feel it now or in this lifetime, but eventually you will feel a need for revenge and what better way to get revenge then to do as Madara-san has done to you?" She explained, seeing his face fall. Whether with realization that she was right or something else she was not sure.

"Listen to me lady and listen good. Even if I do feel like getting revenge, I'll never be able to go through with it, I love him too much for that. For me there has never been anyone other than Madara, and that won't change simply because you tell me it should." He looked her in the eyes and said that with such passion and anger than she believed him, then he left her office.

"Will you help me or not?" Madara asked, after closing the door.

"Deidara-san has passed my tests with flying colors Madara-san, I will make a list of what you need to do to get your lives back on track and fax it to you tomorrow. Remember to come see me once a month to keep me updated on any temptations that might lead to moments of weakness. While you are not doing anything wrong by nature, you have chosen to live life as a gay man not a bi-sexual one, and thus you're going to need help from straying from that choice. You were correct though, Deidara-san is not into women at all, though he does seem to admire certain body parts." She spoke while pouring tea for them both.

"I know my husband ma'am, too well one might say." He said, putting his sidekick away.

"I've told him to head home, that I will take a taxi home. I hope you do not mind if this session is extended, there is still something else I would like to discuss with you." He declared seriously. She eyed him concerned, as he was rarely so serious in their meetings.

A/N: Another one down. I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review. See you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Return to the beginning.

Chapter 6:

Beep. Beep. Beep. Deidara stuck a hand out and turned off the alarm clock. There was an empty cold space beside him...again. Madara had pulled yet another all nighter. Sighing, the blond got out of bed to shower. All had gone to hell after they'd gone to see Madara's therapist two weeks earlier it seemed.

After getting dressed, Deidara simply lingered in the master suite for a while. Madara had done as he'd asked and replaced the bed, so Deidara had no qualms with sleeping there anymore. However, although he'd never say it, he wasn't completely comfortable with it, no matter how much he tried to appear to be fine with it.

When Deidara entered the kitchen that morning, he almost fell over from what he found. At the breakfast table, was a seemingly asleep Madara, his laptop in front of him, and papers scattered about messily. The printer, copy, and fax machine in the corner was active. Looking through some of the papers, Deidara sighed. Most of them just needed Madara's signature. To think something so simple, kept his husband away from him so efficiently, was irritating.

Still, looking at Madara's exhausted form made him happy, because he knew why he worked so hard. He picked up the mess, and started reading through the documents. There was a lot of stuff due that very evening, and Madara was going to be out for a while yet. It occurred to Deidara, that Madara hated it when he helped him, but whether Madara liked it or not, they were co-workers, and Deidara could forge his signature easily.

"What Madara doesn't know won't hurt him." The blond said to himself, and got to work.

After two hours, Deidara had finished most of the work, and though he fully intended to finish it all, he found one document that scared him a little. Madara's father wanted to buy their share of the company from him. If he signed it, or left it to Madara, the result, might still be, the same. Their entire team at the company, would be left without jobs. Deidara himself would go unaffected, as he worked for a record label, as both a producer, and a lyricist, part time.

He could easily do it full time, and still have time for his family, since he could do a lot of his work from home. The rest of the team did their work well, any company would hire them in the blink of an eye. It was Madara that he was concerned about. Deidara didn't think twice, before grabbing the house phone, and retreating to another room - he needed to talk to his father in law.

The man was as always to the point, and told Deidara straight, that he was selling the entire company, to one of their competitors, and that compensation would come in equal shares, to all workers, later on. The man explained that he could feel death coming for him, and he didn't want to leave anything undone. He told Deidara that the company was going under regardless, so selling it was better for all of them, than trying to save it. Deidara couldn't deny it - the company's yearly profits had dropped twenty percent in the past two years.

"This is going to hurt me, more than it hurts any of you Deidara, so would you please just sign that paper?" His father in law was still letting him make the choice, asking him rather than demanding, and Deidara didn't know whether to be grateful or not.

"You are taking, the one thing Madara has worked so hard, to keep afloat, away, you do know that, don't you?" He stalled, not yet convinced that he should grace the document with a forged signature.

"I know very well that it will hurt. Madara and I started working together when he was thirteen, and there was a time our company was the best around, but I shall go, and the company shall go too. Madara has talents, he never made use of, simply because he feels that, were his mother alive, she would be upset with him, if he let the company crumble."

"Would she?"

"No. She never had the heart to tell him, but she hated that he chose business, rather than something he could truly enjoy. She could tell he was doing it for her, and therefore couldn't tell him to stop, even when she became ill, and was told she would pass on soon."

"How long do you have left?" Deidara was ready to sign the document, but a sudden chill ran through him suddenly, and he felt a need to ask that question. He could hear coughing, and then what was unmistakably someone throwing up, before his father in law answered.

"I would guess another two weeks, if I'm lucky. I intend to have this over and done with tomorrow evening, so please Deidara, sign the paper."

"I will. Take care of yourself ok?"

"We all have to go sometime kiddo. Be sure to fax that document to me, as soon as possible."

As fate would have it, Madara woke up just as Deidara was faxing the document to his father. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he yawned, first taking notice of the two piles of paper on the breakfast table right in front of him, then his laptop, which had been shut down, and lastly the sound of the printer, copy, and fax machine. He looked over to it and saw Deidara.

"Hey, am I still getting documents?"

"I signed all the documents that needed your signature for you, there's just the other pile left." Deidara simply pointed to the left pile, as he explained.

"Oh. You know, I hate it when you do this kind of thing." Madara had a quick look through the papers, his face showing his disappointment in full.

"I know, but I can't help it." Deidara supplied in turn, pouring two cups of coffee.

"What were you faxing?" Madara asked, looking through the other pile of papers.

"Nothing important, just some pictures of the kids to your father." There was no way Deidara would tell him the truth.

"Oh, ok. How long was I sleeping?" Madara gladly accepted the coffee Deidara placed in front of him.

"About three hours. I expected you'd sleep longer, so I got working on meeting the deadline for most of these papers, since a lot of them are due this evening."

"I don't like that you did it, but thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Deidara, there's something you should know." Madara said, after they'd finished the coffee.

"Are you gonna tell me what you stayed to discuss at the therapist's house two weeks ago?"

"Something like that." Madara replied, then averted his eyes to his hands.

"I'm listening." Deidara pressed, after a while.

"Do you remember Orochimaru?"

"I don't think I could ever forget. That man is seriously creepy."

"Back before we married, Orochimaru and I had an agreement."

"What kind of agreement?"

"We agreed that if I was ever unfaithful to you, I would have to hand you over to him."

"What?"

"He has it in writing, and when I showed my therapist a copy, she couldn't find any loop holes. Neither could the two lawyers I had look at it."

"Okay...so why are you telling me this now? I mean, Orochimaru moved away a long time ago."

"Yes he did, however due to his boss relocating him, Orochimaru will be back here tomorrow morning."

"Don't tell him about it."

"As if! It was Kakuzu who told him."

"That forty-six year old son of a bitch, I'll kill him!"

"Calm down. I'm going to find a way out of this, but for now, you're going to have to go with him, when he comes to get you tomorrow."

"I don't have to do anything. You two signed that agreement, not me!"

"Actually, he had you sign it, by making you think it was a consent form, for something for gym class."

Silence...a very pregnant silence.

"Please tell me you're joking." Deidara cupped Madara's face in his hands, and looked at him pleadingly.

"Believe me I'd like to, but I'd be telling a lie." Madara pulled him possessively into his lap thereafter.

"I will find a way around this, I swear it." He vowed, and tried to soothe the crying blond.

"What if you can't?" Deidara asked, his crying not showing any sign of decreasing.

"I will find a way." Madara insisted determinedly.

A/N: I couldn't think of a direction for this, since it seemed all was going to be perfectly fine between them, but after a few days of my brain failing to give me any ideas, it finally gave me a really good one. Next chapter will probably be extremely fun to write. I'm really fired up right now. I hope you enjoy this, and I'll see you all next chapter. Please read and review, as that is one half, of what keeps me going. The kind words mean so much to me, REALLY! See ya.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't like repeating myself but once again I'll say GO BACKWARDS!

Chapter 7:

"Dad, where's mommy going?" Hitomi asked.

There was loud shuffling around going on higher up. Deidara was packing...and resisting the urge to jump out the nearest window.

"Don't worry about it. Your mother will be back before you know it." Madara replied.

He hadn't the slightest idea how to explain the situation to his children. His daughter just blinked, while Tsukimaru and Choukakusu tapped one foot each, waiting for an explanation. Deidara suddenly entered the family room, and dropped his two suitcases and arts bag, then he gave his children a hug so tight and strong, that he might as well have suffocated them. After some complaints about inability to breathe, he was forced to let them go.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Hitomi asked him.

"That's hard to explain princess, but I'll be back as soon as I can." Deidara replied, and kissed her forehead.

"For now, I need you to promise me you'll be good for your father." He said, his gaze lingering on each of them for a moment, as he graced them each with a different look.

Madara watched, still amazed by it years later, Deidara could get their children to do anything with a mere glance. No one look was the same, and there was a look for every little thing. While Madara himself resorted to harsh words and threats to spank their children, Deidara simply used his eyes. Madara could easily intimidate an adult, but he failed miserably at intimidating his children. Deidara had trouble with the reverse. Adults rarely took him seriously without him asserting himself or getting physical about things.

"Remember be good, there's a thousand dollars in it for each of you." Deidara eventually resorted to worst advantage in parenting ever, bribery.

He didn't use bribery very often, though his children reaped the rewards when he did. It was more Madara's style to use bribery. However, bribery was the only way he could think to keep his children well behaved for two weeks. He'd made it clear to Madara that if he still hadn't found a loop hole in the agreement in two weeks time he'd take matters into his own hands.

"That should keep them from bringing the whole place down while I'm gone. Remember what I said, two weeks, no more, no less." As Madara closed the trunk of the car he himself had gotten Deidara so long ago that was what Deidara said to him.

"Believe in me lovely, please." He whispered before kissing the blond's lips, pinning him against the car.

Deidara returned the kiss all too willingly, with everything he could give, putting his very soul into it. A fire seemed to start burning between them as their tongues fought passionately for dominance. Not an inch of either mouth went unexplored, and Deidara whimpered when they broke apart for air. "I don't think I can do this." He said after recovering his breath and hugged the elder tight.

"Be strong, for both us, yeah? Remember, no matter where you are I'll always be right there with you." Madara returned the embrace just as tightly, wishing time would stop, because he knew that in just minutes Deidara would be driving away, heading straight towards the waiting arms of another. For just a moment he wondered if Deidara had felt as horrible as he did right then, when he'd walked in on one of his infidelities.

"Don't be scared. You're the only one for me baby, I won't ever give you reason to feel the pain I did that day." It was times like this Madara could really see how well Deidara knew him. The younger could both read and feel his thoughts, and sometimes predict them. Deidara was also the only person besides his parents that could handle the situation well when Madara cried...as he was doing now.

"Stop wasting saltwater, you're stronger than that. It's why I married you, un. Remember your breathing exercises." Slowly the crying turned to sobbing, and then to sniffling. Deidara comfortingly ran gentle, feather soft fingers through the elder's hair, and massaged the knots out of his back, with his other hand, as best he could, all the while whispering that he loved him, that everything would work out, that their love was forever, among other sweet nothings.

In the end though, Madara was forced to watch Deidara get in the car and drive away, and when the car was out of sight, he wanted to cry like an infant all over again, and bitterly he realized that he thought of Deidara as a carnival prize to some extent, like a precious toy never to be lost, at least all those years back when he had made the agreement with Orochimaru, and at present that hadn't changed much. He still considered Deidara precious, but he'd learned after so many years, that Deidara was no toy.

Deidara was so much more than a beloved prize, so much more than a precious toy could ever be, he was his other half and then some, and he was on a two week timer that would decide if he got to keep him or not. Recollecting the shattered pieces of himself, Madara went back into the mansion, and prepared to have what had to be the most thorough look at the agreement he'd foolishly made yet.

He ended up calling over his brothers, Hidan, Kisame, Pein, and Konan. They all spread out in family room with copies of the cursed document looking for a loop hole. Konan lay on one couch staring at every line. Deidara was her baby, there was no way she was going to leave him at the mercy of Orochimaru. The man was a known pedophile since high school and rumors of how he'd fuck anything that had holes grew increasingly worse as the years passed. Orochimaru had gone to London a few years back, claiming he needed to find himself, but she didn't believe he had changed, not at all.

Pein was on the floor in front of her sitting Indian style as he read the document. Hidan was looking through the latest updates on every law he could think of pertaining to the matter at hand, both within books and on his laptop. Kisame informed them after an hour or so that the document wouldn't be void for another ten years due to the amount of time agreed upon. This served to lessen their moods considerably, because now they truly felt the pressure.

"If we don't find a loop hole Deidara-senpai could be stuck with that creep for ten years? No! No, no, no, no, no! This simply will not do! Tobi will find a loop hole, hang in there Deidara-senpai!" Madara wanted to laugh as his fourth youngest little brother started to highlight every sentence of his copy of the document with a different color of highlighter.

He wasn't sure what was going on in Tobi's head, but he was quite endearing at the moment. The only thing missing, was Deidara's claim that Tobi was annoying. Sadness welled up within him when he took notice of that. As the second oldest, Izuna had grown up with the ability to sense when Madara was on the verge of a breakdown, and thus he reached down, and pat his big brother on the head. Madara rolled over and closed his eyes momentarily, willing away the tears threatening to come forth. Izuna frowned.

"That's about enough of that. I'll make you some inarizushi, so cheer up. Contrary to what you seem to believe, your situation is not unheard of, we'll find a solution. Also, you're not giving Deidara enough credit. He would never cheat on you, even though you have cheated on him, and even if he did, you'd have no right to be mad." That said, Izuna got up, and headed for the kitchen.

"I agree with Izuna." Shisui said, scanning through his copy of the document for quite possibly the hundredth time.

"Deidara will be fine. He's stronger than he looks, and he'd sooner die than be taken by another." Itachi said from beside him.

"I don't particularly care for Deidara, but I wouldn't wish this situation on anyone. In any case, it's wrong to break up a family. That's why I can't let this go." Sasuke said, while searching related cases on Google.

"Daddy I had a nightmare. There was a lot of blood and someone clipped the wings of an angel." Hitomi came into the family room that night and pounced on him, crying into his chest. "The thing that scared me most wasn't even the blood and violence though. It was the angel's face. His face was just like mommy's, but his eyes were so lifeless. It was like he'd lost his soul." She explained, as he tried to calm her.

"I don't think that was a dream sis, I saw it too." Tsukimaru said, as he entered the room, shaking from fright.

"I saw it, they were such a dull blue." Choukakusu followed soon after, rushing to his father's side and squeezing himself under his left arm.

"That sounds like an awful nightmare, but it was just a dream. Everything's fine." Madara said soothingly, Hitomi in his lap, and Tsukimaru under his right arm. He pat his sons on the head and kissed Hitomi's.

"Did you remember to say your prayers before going to sleep?" He asked. They nodded vigorously. "Hm. The gods aren't very nice tonight then, are they?" They started to rant about cruel and unusual punishment at that. "Can we call mommy?" Hitomi asked. "If it'll make you feel better. I'm sure he won't mind." Truth be told Madara needed as much reassurance that Deidara was safe as their children did.

The others watched Madara and the children with barely masked sadness. Sasuke muttered something about a broken family, while Tobi commented that he wanted to talk to his senpai. Pein handed over the phone and all eyes were drawn to the device, all ears perked up, as they waited for the ringing to end.

Konan hugged a throw pillow, suddenly feeling like she'd been frozen. Hidan mentally prayed to Jashin for Deidara's safety. Kisame chewed on a pencil suddenly filled with a mix of fear and nervousness. Twelve rings had passed and still no answer. On the thirteenth ring Itachi crossed his fingers, "Come on Dei, pick up." He said, somewhat aggravated. Shisui held his hand tightly, attempting to stop shaking.

"I can see it too, that most definitely is not a dream. Something's happened to him." He informed, hoping the children wouldn't hear.

"Calm down." Izuna mouthed, looking over at him.

"Trying." Shisui mouthed back.

The phone rang five more times, and with each ring Shisui saw a flash. First of Deidara, smiling happily during a family get-together. Then of Orochimaru, shirtless. Third, of an onsen. Fourth, he saw Orochimaru with a struggling Deidara inside the onsen, lastly he saw the water of the onsen blood red, and Deidara's blue eyes more dull than he'd ever seen them. "It's rape! That bastard has or is going to rape Deidara!" He exclaimed, before passing out.

"Hello?" Finally they got an answer, but it wasn't Deidara's voice.

"Sasori? Is Deidara with you?" Madara managed to find his voice.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid I don't have anything good to tell you." Sasori replied.

"What happened? Is he ok?" Panic etched into Madara's voice, despite the fact he wanted to be strong for his children.

"Orochimaru...I don't know what happened when Deidara got to his house, but I do know they had a spat that ended in the onsen and well, let's just say you aren't the only one who's had that blond anymore. Deidara managed to call me and I called the police. I went over there to see what was going on since the cops always come too late somehow, but they were already taking Orochimaru into custody and Deidara was already on the way to the ER. I'm at his side now, he's stable, but the doctors say he might have suffered a concussion and that there's a fifty percent chance he'll be suffering some memory loss when he wakes." Sasori explained, knowing that in the end the children would find out regardless.

"Well? What do we do now?" Tobi asked.

"The only thing we can do Tobi, we let Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruto know what has happened, and go to the hospital to see how Deidara's doing." Izuna was the one who answered.

Madara and the children all seemed to have lost their voices. Pein made the calls to inform Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruto about Deidara, and Konan and Itachi went to get the cars started noting that they were probably the only ones who could drive at the moment. Madara was more or less in shock, Pein had begun to suffer from the same flashes as Shisui after he was done with the calls.

Hidan and Kisame didn't do well with driving in bad situations, Izuna was minding the children, and Sasuke was frustrated. He liked how they all were, and he didn't want things to change. The thought of Deidara being different when he woke up scared him, yes, but it frustrated him much more than it scared him.

It was definitely a rough ride to the hospital, but sitting in the waiting room, was even worse. When they got there, Sasori was waiting, pacing the large waiting room. Visiting hours were over, and they'd kicked him out of Deidara's room. Now it was time to play the waiting game, and none of them looked forward to that.

A/N: Well there you have it. Next chapter I will write out what happened between Orochimaru and Deidara, from their point of views. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you in chapter 8. I enjoyed this chapter a lot, especially the visions. Please, don't forget to review, remember they are half of what keeps me going. See ya.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing unless otherwise stated.

A/N: I finally figured out what I wanted to do. It's kind of supernatural and I'm gonna change the fic to Romance/Adventure.

Chapter 8:

Deidara pulled over in front of Orochimaru's home. He would have to see about a proper place to park later, for the moment he simply journeyed up the stone steps, across the front yard, and knocked on one of the hard wood doors. He had a look around as he waited, and had to admit that the exterior at least, was very nice. It had a welcoming vibe thanks to the flowers, and colorful yet not clashing mosaic tiles.

"I see you like the floor." Orochimaru's voice drew his attention from the colors.

"I don't suppose you did it, but my compliments to whoever did." He said.

"I'll remember to pass that on." Orochimaru said, stepping aside and gesturing for him to come inside.

"I'm surprised you came." He admitted, watching Deidara take his sneakers off.

"We both know I'm not here because I want to be, so cut the crap yeah?" Deidara bit back, shooting him an icy glare.

"He hasn't figured out you're cursed yet has he?" Orochimaru ignored the glare, retorting with a question filled with amusement.

"As long as I can help it, he never will." Deidara replied, and followed the other man to the living room.

"You are quite stupid Deidara. Madara loves you more than enough, to forgive you for never telling him. He might even like it, he's bi after all." There was a gun in Orochimaru's hand before Deidara could so much as blink.

"Is that real?" Deidara wanted to run, but fear kept him in place.

"It's a spirit killer Deidara, of course it's real!" It was a miracle Deidara didn't flinch at the volume of the other man's voice.

"Sit there." Orochimaru ordered, pointing at the armchair in front of the fireplace.

Deidara did as he was told, sitting like some porcelain doll, his eyes on the silver weapon that could easily end his life. Orochimaru took notice of it and pulled the trigger. Deidara's sight and hearing followed the bullet to the wall which it easily penetrated and broke through to the other side. It wasn't until he felt the steel of the gun at his neck that Deidara focused his vision on something else, and he wished he'd kept looking at the hole in the wall, because Orochimaru's smirk and devilish eyes nearly caused him to shake, and one wrong move could be the death of him.

"You can drop the masking spell any second now." Orochimaru said, straddling his waist.

Deidara obeyed him. Within thirty seconds Deidara's hair grew much longer, cascading over the back of the armchair, his eyes gained silver specks, and d-cup breasts took residence on his chest. Deidara was no longer male or female, he was both. No sooner had the transformation ended, had Deidara conjured up a grenade, kicked Orochimaru away from him, and thrown the explosive at him. He then made a break for the exit.

"You can't honestly believe I'd be done in that easily." Orochimaru chastised, grabbing him from behind, and muttered something.

Deidara struggled against him, and ran off blindly once free, not caring where he was going, as long as it was away from Orochimaru. The other man followed, laughing all the while. He discarded his shirt on the way. He greatly enjoyed the look on Deidara's face when he came out of the onsen. The blond was quite startled by the gun against his forehead. He conjured up another explosive, but Orochimaru just put up a barrier and let him take the damage.

"Power Drain!" Deidara heard as he landed in the water.

"Shit!" Deidara exclaimed, when he tried to conjure up another explosive, but failed.

Getting up, Deidara tried to run and jump the fence that enclosed the onsen, but he couldn't move very far at all, collapsing on a boulder. Orochimaru shed his remaining clothing and approached him. "It's all over for you Deidara, you might as well enjoy it." He was forced to lay back on the boulder, and Orochimaru quite litterally stretched himself and coiled around him.

"I can feel your fear. You are just like they were." Orochimaru told him. He then licked his neck.

With a sudden burst of strength Deidara emitted an explosive wave from his whole body blasting the other man off him. "It was you. The snake demon that took my mother's purity and killed her along with the child she carried, it was you!"

"You want to make this personal? Fine. Halflings though we are the blood of spirits runs through your veins, and that of demons runs through mine, and the grudge carried for a hundred millennia by our families won't end through us. My father's last words to me were 'Eradicate the Namikaze. Leave none alive, and make them suffer their worst nightmares.' and I intend to keep the promise I made him." Orochimaru put himself back together easily, and lashed out at Deidara.

The fight was on. Deidara dodged Orochimaru's punch and retaliated with a beam of spirit energy, which Orochimaru dodged easily, by splitting himself into micro-sized pieces. When he put himself together again, Deidara couldn't see him, but that didn't last very long, as the snake demon stabbed him through the chest with his hand from behind.

"Power Drain!" He exclaimed, while Deidara gasped. Deidara screamed as all of his strength left him, but Orochimaru didn't stop, not until Deidara was ghostly pale.

"You're weak." He said mockingly, and pulled his hand from the spirit's chest. Deidara conjured a pillar of spirit energy around the snake demon, but as Orochimaru recovered he became more frightened than ever. He was clearly outmatched.

"I hate you, for taking them away from me. Thanks to you my mother died before she could know the gender of the child inside her, before it could breathe, before she could raise me, and before dad could atone for getting involved with a demon. Did you do it because she was too weak to keep him from falling for your mother's charms? Was it an order from your father? And...why couldn't it end there?" Orochimaru looked at him as though he were stalling, but he wasn't. Deidara honestly wondered.

"All of them died for one reason, and one reason only. They refused to show their true forms and let us impregnate them. The Namikaze's worst nightmare, seems hereditary. Every last one of you, is afraid to breed with a demon. You'll breed with any other species, human, elf, vampire, whatever it may be, as long as it's not demon. Tell me Deidara, why is that?" Orochimaru moved to ravish his neck thereafter.

"What did you do to me?" Deidara asked, after a futile attempt to blast him away.

"Even if you blew me into a billion pieces, I'd just put myself back together Deidara. You are more of a fighter than the rest of your family, and I want to get this over with today, so I have immobilized you, and sealed your powers. You are now also, as human as you'll ever get, trapped in your most natural form." The demon replied.

"Touch me and I swear I'll kill you!" Deidara yelled, before spitting at him.

"It's a shame, you were saving yourself for Madara, weren't you?" Orochimaru merely wiped his face with a rag he conjured up, discarded his pants, and began to fondle Deidara's now completely female body.

"You should've told him the truth. If you had, you wouldn't have had to come to me, because he wouldn't have cheated on you, and you being raped, would mean next to nothing, because your first time, would have been with him. I will punish you for being a liar now." Deidara stared into the eyes of a monster then, a pained scream leaving his mouth, as he was penetrated both vaginally and anally.

Without any preparation, Orochimaru thrust himself into Deidara's vagina, and unleashed his inhuman tongue from his mouth, allowing it to plunge deep into the spirit's ass. While Deidara yelled at him to stop, he focused on fucking the blond as hard as he could. Just before he came inside the still screaming blond, he recalled his tongue and bit his neck. Deidara screamed so loud his voice died on him temporarily, but he managed to overcome the seal Orochimaru had placed on him and the spells he'd casted on him, blasting him to smithereens.

Deidara had almost reached the fence, when Orochimaru's tongue coiled around him, and pulled him into the depths of the water, into the demon's waiting arms. "You're already with child, but your punishment is far from over. When I'm done you won't want another being's touch ever again." Was what Deidara heard before he saw black once they were back on the surface. He thought he might hurl, disgusted at the feel of Orochimaru's tongue all over him.

He had closed his eyes hoping it was all a nightmare, but when he opened them he could see the demon's tongue wrapped around his chest and waist, and feel the saliva sticking to his flesh, and he suppressed the moan that wanted desperately to escape him, all the while being driven to orgasm by that tongue. Orochimaru smirked when Deidara couldn't suppress it any longer.

"I can give you pleasure the likes of which you've never experienced with that human Deidara. You've already lost regardless, so why not enjoy what I'm offering you?" He whispered into the blond's ear, after recalling his tongue once more, already working the spirit to orgasm again with experienced and teasing fingers. Deidara screamed at his touch, but this time not from pain.

"Stop...please." He whimpered.

"Say it like you mean it, and I might just comply." The demon supplied, before letting his tongue wander again.

It coiled down his arm and hand which he had made into a fist. "Humans can do this, but most can't handle it, and I doubt you've experienced it like this anyway." He informed the blond mentally before forcing his tongue covered fist into him. Deidara clamped his hands over his mouth, feeling both disgusted and fulfilled, and struggled, because deep down, he knew it was dead wrong, for him to be so compliant about it.

It felt like there was a storm inside of him, fingers, tongue, and fist making contact with sweet spot after sweet spot, and he bit himself to keep from making any sounds, at first without drawing blood, but when Orochimaru conjured up some anal beads and mercilessly put them inside him, continually making perfect use of them, blood was drawn. Deidara wanted it to end, feeling he was already in too deep. Luckily for him the gods were listening.

Some of the blood Deidara had drawn by biting himself landed on Orochimaru's tongue, which caused him to back away from the blond altogether. "Liked it that much hm?" He asked, as he healed himself with a spell. Deidara didn't answer him, going into the water instead. He followed, but Deidara spread a wave of spirit energy through the water and he retreated, leaning against the doors leading back inside.

"Sasori, I need a favor. Get an ambulance to Orochimaru's house for me will ya? I'm gonna need it." Deidara used his powers to transport his cellphone from his car to some bushes nearby, and then to call for help without Orochimaru noticing. After that he put his masking spell back into effect, and returned to the boulder that was covered in dried blood and semen.

"You got what you wanted Orochimaru and in doing so you have woken up power in me that I didn't know I had. I will see you rot in prison demon!" He wanted to vaporize Orochimaru on spot, but instead purified him.

"Come near me or my family and friends again and there will be no more chances." He informed, before playing dead.

The police had arrived, and from the sounds of it the ambulance and Sasori had too. He didn't want to face the world at the moment. He was too tired and he needed to think of what he would do, because an abortion was out of the question and he didn't want to tell his friends and family the truth, but it seemed like it would be one or the other in the end. "No...there must be another solution." He murmured.

"Deidara, hang in there. Everything's gonna be alright." Sasori said, before complying with the nurse's wish and leaving the room. Visiting hours were over. The others surely wouldn't like it, but it couldn't be helped.

A/N: Finally it's over. I had so much trouble coming up with this but now I have some fresh plot to work on. This should be fun. I hope you enjoy and sorry if the rape is not good, but they are super natural creatures. Besides rape is more fun when the victim starts enjoying it half way through. Is that right? No way! Is that fun to write? Hell yeah! Also would like to note I would've taken it further but I'm not sure how much this site can handle. Yes, for those of you who read Love Wars I still have that fear of writing something too graphic.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything unless otherwise stated.

A/N: Colmillios brought it to my attention in a review that the previous chapter was confusing to say the least so here's a list of answers to questions that might've been presented. I think I covered everything. If confusion is still present please let me know everyone.

Your Questions:

1: What exactly is Deidara? Deidara is half human/half spirit. His mom was a spirit and his father (Minato) a human.

2: Likewise what is Orochimaru? Orochimaru is half human/half demon. Human father and demon mother.

3: Who's the father of the baby Deidara's carrying? Orochimaru is the father of the kid in Deidara. He can tell Deidara is with child b/c he's a demon and demons always know the whereabouts of their child even in a womb.

4: Did Deidara know who Orochimaru was or did he just find out? Deidara knew who Orochimaru was all along he just didn't know it was Orochimaru who killed his mother and his unborn sibling.

5: How many forms does Deidara have and what are they? Deidara's form can be one of three

-A human guise (which he has been using to lead a normal life)

-A Hermaphrodite (a false true form to avoid things like what happened with Orochimaru)

-A full fledged female (which he only ever wanted to show Madara but Orochimaru got to it first)

Also From Here on Out:

'...' = Thought

Chapter 9:

"Mommy, wake up. Please! I'll behave perfectly. I'll eat my vegetables. I'll do anything you want mommy, just wake up." Hitomi hadn't moved much the last week, too scared to be away from her mother for more than five minutes. She'd bathed and eaten through force on Konan's part, and refused to go to school. Without her mother Hitomi just didn't see the point in life.

"Did you just, did you just call me mommy?"

"Konan take her please. Break it to her gently."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't." Konan said, before closing the door behind her. She could already feel the headache coming her way, from how much Hitomi was screaming.

"Is that kid really mine?" Deidara sat up on the hospital bed, and turned his attention to Madara questioningly.

"Deidara, what is the last thing you remember?" Madara asked. He didn't make any move to touch Deidara, merely sitting at the bedside watching him.

"The last thing I remember, un. Konan and I went to The Grave. She wanted to meet the guy who dared to ask her baby out, yeah. I remember her giving her approval, dancing with you, a kiss, and then its all blank. Evidently I've missed a few years. What happened Madara-kun?" Deidara frowned at the broken look on Madara's face when he had finished. "Sorry." He said instantly.

"Don't apologize. It isn't your fault you can't remember. The doctors warned us about the possibilities of you suffering some memory loss. I guess I just didn't expect you to forget so much. I thought you'd forget a few weeks or a couple of months, but years...the possibility never crossed my mind." Madara fainted thereafter. It was all just too much for him to handle.

'I truly am sorry, but if I told you the truth you'd be in danger too.' Deidara got off the bed and went to take a shower. He was glad there were no machines hooked up to him because he would be able to do so without any trouble. When he came out he changed into the blue jeans and midriff top on the chair by the bathroom door. He wasn't sure who was responsible for them being there, but he assumed it was Konan. 'Madara doesn't seem to be functioning well enough to remember something as simple as my need for clothes once I'd woken up.' He noted solemnly.

"Deidara?" Itachi's voice reached his ears as he walked by the waiting room.

"Mom!" Tsukimaru and Choukakusu came running, and attached themselves to his sides.

"Hey guys. Is it alright if I see about getting released from here? I doubt a hospital will help me get my memory back." Deidara smiled at his friends and family, patting his sons on their heads hoping he wouldn't appear suspicious.

"One of you might want to see to Madara. He fainted." He said, trudging over to them slowly. He had mastered walking with his children attached to him years ago, but he had to act like it was new to him or his plan would surely backfire.

"Hitomi, come here sweetheart." He ordered softly, smiling warmly at her. He was thankful that Tsukimaru and Choukakusu had yet to let go of him when she rushed to him, because he undoubtedly would've had to fake a fall from the impact otherwise.

Izuna came into the waiting room with Madara on his back. "We can leave at any time, I took the liberty of forging Deidara's signature so he's free to go." He said. The drive to the mansion was tense and silent. Deidara and Konan lulling the children to sleep while the blond forced a look of distress onto his face through it all. Madara's brothers trying in vain to help him regain consciousness, eventually taking notice of the fact he wasn't unconscious anymore, just asleep, and giving up.

Hidan and Kisame refrained from saying anything, just watching the scenery. They were flat out nervous. Pein kept his eyes focused on Deidara and Konan, he could tell there was something seriously off with Deidara, but couldn't figure out what. Sasori called Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruto, to let them know how Deidara was doing, it luckily saved him from joining Hidan and Kisame in watching the scenery, as it kept him busy until they'd arrived.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Deidara asked, gawking at the mansion.

"This is what the last six years of your art has been responsible for Deidara. Madara and I did the hard stuff, you did the exterior and interior design." Izuna answered him, smiling fondly at the memories.

"Looks like I got a lot better." Deidara said, and started wandering the mansion, as though it were the first time he'd stepped inside.

"You know I never thought I'd say this, but I'm fucking scared to approach Deidara right now." Hidan muttered.

"I know what you mean. If he's really forgotten the last thirteen years or so, then he doesn't have any clue who we are, nor Pein for that matter, and he probably doesn't remember Izuna, Shisui, Sasuke, or Tobi, very well either. He might not even remember Sasori that well." Kisame said, as Konan went after Deidara.

"I...I don't like this room." Deidara said upon entering the master suite. "I can't really explain it, it just feels like a depressed space."

"Don't dwell too much on that, it's nothing for you to worry about." She told him, not wanting him to get the wrong idea if she told him about when he caught Madara in bed with a woman. "You should get some rest. Trying to recall too much will just lead to headaches, so don't think too hard. It'll come back to you if it's meant to." She said to him in a motherly tone.

"I'm sorry for being a burden Konan." He said, sitting somewhat awkwardly on the bed.

"Shut up!" (Konan)

"I don't wanna hear that ever again." (Konan)

"I'm doing this because  
you mean a lot to me Deidara,  
I'm doing this of my own free will,  
and I don't want you to feel  
like you're a burden,  
because you aren't." (Konan)

"I love you, and your family,  
and I'll be there for you guys when you need me,  
as long as I'm capable." (Konan)

With that she shot him a somewhat hurt look and left the suite. Izuna came up a few minutes later and set Madara down on the bed. He tucked his brother in figuring it would be an awkward feeling for Deidara if he had to do it, informed the blond that they'd all be staying the night in the guest rooms and that he could call any one of them if he needed something, as they would all keep their cellphones on just in case, and then finally, left the two alone.

Deidara changed into some booty shorts and an over-sized shirt and got into the bed. In spite of the fact he was plotting to leave him, he couldn't stop himself from clinging to the older man and falling asleep to his heartbeat. Unknown to him, Madara woke up later that night, changed into something more comfortable, and hugged him tightly to him as they slept sideways.

The next morning Deidara slipped out of the embrace and headed for the bathroom. He filled the tub with hot water, added some bubble bath, and got in. Under the male human guise his female form was aching. It hadn't even been two weeks, but he was already hating the child inside him. Feeling drained he rested his head on his arms and fell asleep. When he woke again it was to the feel of Madara embracing him.

"Don't be scared, it's just me." The raven said, feeling the blond tense.

"Madara-kun, there's something I want to tell you." This was it, Deidara was going to ask Madara for a divorce.

As though knowing what was about to be asked of him Madara kissed Deidara. Deidara was so surprised he never noticed he'd given Madara's tongue access to his mouth until it was caressing every inch of it, and he couldn't stop himself from moaning into the kiss, too easily ensnared by the older man. Yes...Madara definitely knew exactly where to have his tongue roam, where to linger, and how to get him in the mood with simple yet effective teasing.

Deidara moaned and whimpered for a short while, before forcing the elder's tongue out with his own and then the fight was on. Madara coiled his tongue around Deidara's and Deidara began to claw his back, a fire burning in his eyes, as he looked into Madara's own, seeing the raging thunder in them. Deidara pushed Madara back a bit managing to get his tongue free from the elder's own, but no sooner had he managed that, had Madara drawn a highly pleasured moan from him, having stroked his cock, the hot bubble ridden water causing his hand to feel unbelievably gentle.

He attempted to keep fighting for dominance, as his back met the bathtub's edge, his tongue playing cat and mouse with Madara's. Soft and gentle hands fondled his thighs and teasing fingers touched his member gradually taking it from semi-erect to fully. When Madara stroked his balls the kiss ended, Deidara giving up the battle and throwing his head back as he screamed in pleasure, Madara moving to ravish the blond's neck. Deidara screamed some more. His neck was one of his most sensitive body parts and Madara knew it far too well.

One hand pumped his cock, the other stroked his balls, and Madara's mouth carved a dozen hickeys on his neck, that was how Deidara was driven to his first orgasm that morning. His seed splattered about in the tub, and onto Madara and himself. Deidara gripped Madara's own erection suddenly, ending the other man's latest task. "Kind of busy here." Madara said, pinching one of his nipples.

Deidara moaned, and gave the elder's erection a squeeze. "Don't you dare cum, yeah? When you do I want it to be inside me." He retorted. Madara nodded his head before putting his head back in the water and latching his mouth onto Deidara's chest. Wet kisses were left all over the blond's chest, and suddenly Deidara had to stop touching Madara and grip the sides of the bathtub tightly as he moaned. Madara had come back up, gripped Deidara's waist, drawing his lower body out of the water, before his mouth engulfed his member.

His head just barely above water level, Deidara couldn't just lye still and take it very long. Planting his feet firmly on the other end of the bathtub he thrust himself into Madara's mouth as fast and deep as he could. Madara deep-throated him each time, drawing powerful screams and moans from him. Deidara was too caught up in the pleasure to notice when Madara had gotten them, but he let the other man know with his constant banshee screams and siren moans the anal beads were a welcome addition to their endeavor.

Madara swallowed Deidara's cum twice before he let up. Deidara cried out as the anal beads were pulled from within him and thrown backwards into one of the sinks. "It's game over angel, I'm gonna fuck you till you can't speak or move for weeks." That was all the warning he got before he was once again holding the sides of the bathtub tightly, moaning and screaming Madara's name as the raven thrust hard and fast into him, continually striking his prostate.

Madara came three times, twice inside him and the last all over him. Deidara sat up straight with a bit of difficulty and smiled happily. Madara pulled him into a chaste kiss and drained the water. "Take care of that, yeah? And make sure you give me a good show." He pointed at Deidara's erection which he had caused and purposely ignored. And so Deidara pumped his cock until he came, moaning, screaming, begging in a baby voice for Madara to help him. When it was over Madara initiated a long kissing session between them.

They washed each other and each other's hair after some more play, then just rested in the soothing warm water, Deidara resting his head on Madara's chest. When the water was becoming cold Deidara broke the relaxed silence between them. "There's something I absolutely must tell you, and I'm afraid that...it might mean the end of this." He got out of the bathtub quickly thereafter, changed in a hurry, and headed for his safe haven.

When Madara caught up to him he found him staring at his masterpiece on the floor. Hugging him from behind he placed a tender kiss to his cheek. "You did this a while after we adopted the kids, it's been one of the things that's kept our family strong ever since. I know you probably don't remember, but after the morning we've just had I'm confident you'll remember soon." He said, and placed another kiss to his cheek.

"I remember Madara.  
I remember this art,  
I remember our kids,  
I remember you,  
and this home of ours." (Deidara)

"I remember our friends,  
I remember it all." (Deidara)

"You cheated on me,  
but I...I've done you one worse." (Deidara)

"I'm not...no, perhaps it'd be better if I just showed you." (Deidara)

Deidara pulled away from him, his decision made.

"I'm not human. I'm a spirit...and one of my forms,  
is exactly what you cheated on me with,  
a full fledged woman." (Deidara)

He dropped the masking spell, showing his hermaphrodite form for a moment, and then finally revealing his female form.

"Should you hate me for keeping this from you,  
know that I do not blame you.  
I just...I just wanted you to..." (Deidara)

He couldn't finish, feeling far too nervous.

"You wanted me to what Deidara? Tell me." Madara pressed him, his voice surprisingly gentle.

Had Deidara been looking at him, he'd have seen the forgiveness in his eyes.

"I wanted you to love me for me, not my body." Deidara choked out, his body racked with sobs, shaking nervously.

"Deidara," Madara pulled him into a comforting embrace, allowing him to cry into his chest.

"Where did you get the idea, that I love you for your body?" He asked, cradling him.

Deidara looked up at him with guilty eyes.

"Silly, you are silly. If I cared for the body I'd have left you when you discovered I was cheating on you.  
More than the incredible sex we have Deidara, I love you." (Madara)

"I love your personality, I love your creativity, I love your voice, your smile, and everything else about you.  
You're a spirit, yeah? Well I'm a half elf. I guess we both have secrets after all.  
If you don't mind I'd like for that to end now, so if you have anything else to tell me I'm all ears." (Madara)

"You're a half elf?" Deidara asked, with clear disbelief in his voice.

"My mother was an elf. She was murdered by demons. It happened around the time Sasuke was born. I asked dad not to say anything to you." Madara replied.

"I'm glad I'm not the only supernatural creature here." Deidara said, his tears ceasing.

"What do you really look like?" He asked.

"Aside from the pointy ears I've been hiding with a masking spell, I'm not very different from the me you already know, not at all." Madara replied.

"You have to show me later." (Deidara)

"Certainly." (Madara)

"Madara...there is one more thing I have to tell you." Deidara said somewhat hesitantly, as Madara carried him back to their room.

"I'm listening." Madara said, setting him down on their bed.

"I'm...I'm pregnant Madara.  
I was too weak to stop him...  
I was too weak to stop Orochimaru." (Deidara)

"Do you want to keep it?" Madara asked, after some silence.

"I hate this child Madara,  
but I believe that abortion is wrong,  
and I'm afraid that it will kill me if I keep it." (Deidara)

"The risk of the mother dying is very high  
when a spirit is birthing a demon." (Deidara)

"I'm also scared, that I'll kill it when it's born." (Deidara)

"I hate Orochimaru, and hating his child just feels so natural." (Deidara)

"But it's half yours." Madara admonished in a soft tone.

"What?" Deidara looked at him questioningly, not sure what he was getting at.

"It's half yours Deidara.  
That child is genetically half you.  
If you can't love yourself who can you love?" (Madara)

"I just don't want it to look like him.  
He killed my mother, and my unborn sibling.  
I couldn't possibly love a child that looked like him." (Deidara)

"Hitomi and the boys, they're adopted, but you love them as though you gave birth to them.  
If you can love children that are not of your blood, why can't you love one that is?" (Madara)

"You're right, I should be able to do that...  
but what if this child turns out like those kids in horror movies  
who just live to make their parent's life a living hell?" (Deidara)

"If spirits are lesser angels then demons are lesser devils...and I...  
I don't want to give birth to a devil." (Deidara)

"Raise it right. You're not inexperienced,  
in fact you're quite good at it." (Madara)

"I could do better." (Deidara)

"Tell that to a wall,  
even it won't believe you." (Madara)

"Hn." (Deidara)

"Keep it. Love is the most powerful thing in the world,  
show that child that and you will see,  
everything will turn out just fine." (Madara)

"Will you help me?" (Deidara)

"Yes love, I will.  
I will help you raise that child,  
as one of our own." (Madara)

Madara gave him a kiss on the forehead thereafter, and then watched him run off with his hands over his mouth. It wasn't much longer before he heard puking.

"Things are going to get lively around here." He said with amusement.

A/N: I hope the way I've spaced the dialogue is helpful to you all. I sure as hell think it helps. I also added the name of the speaker in parenthesis just in case there is any confusion. I hope you enjoy the chapter. This is my favorite so far. I hope the lemon here makes up for the horrible excuse for a rape scene in chapter 8. Please read and review and I'll see you all next update.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Backtrack for this would ya?

Chapter 10:

A week passed and things were going smoothly. It had come out into the open that Hidan and Sasori were half spirits like Deidara, Pein was a demi god, Konan an angel, and Kisame half shark demon. Madara was making breakfast when the phone rang. He didn't even need to hear it, somehow before he even brought the phone to his ear he knew that he was just about to be informed his father had died.

Deidara was in the family room with the children, working on a baby mobile while his daughter watched a movie and his sons played hand-held video games. When the phone rang Deidara stopped what he was doing, and made his way to the kitchen. His father in law's words rang in his head for some reason, and he just wanted to make sure it wasn't true. The scent of burnt toast reached his nose, and he went over to the stove and turned it off before the bacon and eggs burnt too, before turning his attention to Madara, who looked back at him with a broken expression.

"I'm sorry." Madara said, eyeing the toaster.

"Accidents happen," Deidara shrugged off the apology.

"Remember how you were when my father passed?" He asked, returning the phone to the reciever.

"You were a mess, so I took care of the funeral arrangements and scheduling the date and time his will would be read." Madara replied, embracing him.

He needed support at the moment. Deidara knew this and returned the embrace petting his head softly. Madara cried silently for a few minutes, whining in protest when Deidara made to break away from him.

"Go upstairs and have a hot bath, un. It'll calm you down. I'll take care of this." Deidara said, and placed a tender kiss to his forehead.

Madara did as Deidara said, slowly trudging up to their room and drawing a bath for himself, while Deidara called his brothers to inform them of their father's passing. Just as Deidara finished with telling each brother Hitomi came into the kitchen and asked about breakfast. Deidara sighed, he'd completely forgotten about breakfast. Going to the refrigerator he pulled out some peanut butter and jelly and grabbed some wheat bread.

Reloading the toaster he told Hitomi to go back to the family room, that he would call her and her brothers when the sandwiches were ready. The instant she was gone he sat down on the counter next to the toaster and called the funeral home. Once he'd set up a date and time for the reading to the will he set the table and called his children into the kitchen for breakfast. As they began to eat after they'd said grace he went over to the refrigerator to find something to make for himself and Madara. He could tell it was going to be a long day.

With a plate of chocolate-chip pancakes and a glass of milk in hand Deidara led his children up to the master suite. Madara was laying on their bed staring blankly at the ceiling. It was easy to tell his mind was elsewhere. Ordering the children to go wait in the sitting area, Deidara put the food on a night stand, and got on the bed. Propping his head up with an arm and a pillow he looked down at Madara. Reaching a hand out over the other man's face he snapped his fingers.

"Baby, snap out of it." He commanded softly.

"Everything ready?" Madara asked, monotonously.

"The funeral will be this afternoon. I know you'd want it to be close friends and family only. The will is set to be read tomorrow evening." Deidara replied, stroking his cheek.

"Thank you."

"Through the bad times and the good, remember?" Deidara admonished sadly, causing Madara to chuckle dryly.

"I remember. Thank you, my dearest." Madara said, sitting up.

"Breakfast's on the nightstand. I'll be right back." Deidara said quickly, making a break for the bathroom as a wave of morning sickness hit him.

When Deidara came back Madara had finished eating and was seated with their children in the sitting area, the plate and glass on the coffee table in the middle. Hitomi was sitting on the floor nuzzling his left hand and Tsukimaru and Choukakusu were hugging him like the bread of a sandwich. Deidara smiled sitting on the back supporter and placing his hands on Madara's shoulders when he was certain he'd found a good balance. Madara brought his right hand up and gripped Deidara's left one firmly, gladly accepting the silent support.

His family understood perfectly. Their grieving had to be done with before the funeral. To show weakness in front of others was unacceptable, and it would be disrespectful to the deceased if they cried during the funeral as well, and so they stayed for a few hours in comfortable silence, remembering their lost loved one, and offering each other the support needed, before they started getting ready for the funeral.

A/N: Finally updating this. It's short I know but I wanted to show how close their family is. PLZ! RNR!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: Just want to say thank you for reading and reviewing to all of you. On with the story.

Chapter 11:

Deidara sat on a couch in the family room with the t.v remote in hand, absently flipping through the channels. He was hugging his knees to his chest with one arm, and resisting the urge to break something. He didn't know whether he should feel depressed or angry, but he knew one feeling he was absolutely entitled to have, and that feeling was clear, and very present, insecurity.

He could still remember what had happened, when his father in law's will was read. Madara hadn't said a word. He simply stepped out of the room for a moment. When he'd returned he'd traded seats with Tobi, taking residence as far from Deidara as possible. When the reading had ended, Madara's brothers had all told him not to worry, but ever since they'd gotten home, Deidara couldn't help worrying. Madara wasn't talking to him, and was disappearing at night without notice.

It was going on a whole month now, and even the children were wondering what was up. He really couldn't take much more. Desperate times call for desperate measures, so Deidara had drugged up his children that evening, and now they were sleeping like rocks. He and Madara needed to talk without interruption, so although he was suffering from exhaustion thanks to the baby inside him, Deidara forced himself to stay awake, by finishing four iced coffees.

"Madara, I know you're out there." Deidara said, loud enough for the man in the hall to hear.

"I'll make the effort to make it appear that everything is normal, but I won't speak to you unless absolutely necessary." Madara declared, leaning against the doorway.

"If you want a divorce, now is a perfect time to ask." Deidara bit back, the t.v remote shattering in his grip.

"You don't have any right to be mad. I'm the one who's entitled to that, and you know what?" Madara came closer, kneeling in front of him, and gripped his chin with one hand, parting his legs with the other.

"You're going to be making this up to me for a long time." A brief kiss was given, Madara pulling back the instant he responded.

"What do you want from me?" Deidara whispered, feeling lost.

"I said I was sorry. More times than I care to count actually." He added, a sigh escaping him.

"A divorce would be too small a punishment for you. I will never let you go. I will never set you free." Madara whispered into his ear, before letting his tongue dance along its outer shell, and his hand caress Deidara's manhood, that was already semi erect, and bulging slightly behind his blue jeans.

"I'm not your slave Madara." Deidara said, with no confidence in his words present in his tone.

"I fired the maids, and the gardener, the butler, even Hana. From now on, you're doing the housework, and the care-taking, full time. I've found a job. It won't take long to get to the top, but until I feel you've made up for what you did, you're a stay at home mom. Go against this and, well let's just say, Orochimaru won't be your worst nightmare anymore." No warning was given what so ever, all Deidara knew after Madara had finished speaking was unbelievable pain.

In a matter of seconds Madara had removed Deidara's pants and underwear, positioned him so he was laying half on and half off the couch, and thrust a very big vibrator into him. It was one of those toys they never used, never seeking pleasure in pain to too far an extent, yet here was Madara, fucking him with it, not bothering to prepare him for the intrusion one bit.

"Why?" Deidara whimpered out.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked, unleashing a scream as the vibrator probed his anus hard, forcing its way in fully, in a painful slide.

"Apologize, maybe when you mean it, I'll stop." Madara retorted, giving his member a squeeze, causing him to scream again. He pulled the vibrator out, and thrust it back in, and Deidara screamed again. If possible, the toy had probed even harder, the pain even worse than the first time it had been forced in.

"I'm sorry." Deidara apologized just as he'd ordered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm...sorry." He repeated, through heavy, and uneven breaths.

"Say it like you mean it." Madara hissed back at him coldly, before ripping his shirt off.

Deidara tried to oblige his order, but found himself completely incapable of forming words. All he could do was, moan and mewl in pleasure, and groan in pain, as Madara nibbled his neck, drew blood in various spots on his chest from how hard he was biting, suckled harshly on his nipples, and clawed at his back, thrusting both the vibrator and his now pulsating member into him, mercilessly.

Even with all the pain he was in, Deidara had to admit he was enjoying it, scared as it made him feel. It reached a point where Deidara was certain he'd fall off the couch, if Madara's hands hadn't been holding his own, keeping them pinned firmly above his head. His tears were licked away, as Madara pounded into him. Deidara could feel every last bit of his husband's anger with each thrust.

Cum dribbled down both the front and back of the couch, looking like chalk against the black leather, small puddles forming on the floor and couch cushions, the throw pillows becoming slightly stained. Madara rolled them down, laying there with Deidara trapped beneath him, still pounding into him. Deidara kept screaming at him to keep aiming for a certain spot, and too in love with the blond's screams to deny him, he obliged, striking his prostate harder every time.

"Baby please, make me cum for real...I'm tired...tired of leaking." Deidara begged, finding his voice.

"Hn. Sorry, don't feel like it." Madara supplied teasingly against his lips, after a quick kiss.

"And where's my apology, un?" He asked, licking Deidara's bruising lower lip.

"I'm sorry, I'm fucking sorry! Now please, for the love of Christ, make me cum!" Deidara exclaimed, feeling frustrated and desperate.

"Apology not accepted. If you're so desperate to cum, make me do your bidding. I'll bet you can't." Madara said, ending all possibility of a retort by devouring his lips, ravishing his mouth, tongue teasing every nick and cranny, evading Deidara's own tongue, which was desperately trying to force his intruding one out.

After a lot of squirming and struggling, Deidara managed to retrieve the vibrator inside of him, and threw it as far away as he could manage, rolling over despite the difficulty, and positioning himself so his member was at Madara's mouth. Squeezing the raven's member hard he growled out a screamed command, "Suck me!" before closing his own mouth around the raven's erection.

When Madara refused to do as he'd ordered, Deidara bit down on the head of his cock, to which Madara responded by biting his own and pushing him off him, while Deidara whined at the pain, cursing viciously. Before he could recover his senses to continue their battle, Deidara found himself being fucked while his body was half way to the floor. He clawed at the carpet, moaning in pleasure, but whimpering as his throbbing erection leaked more and more, effectively staining the carpet.

"Sorry yet?" Madara asked, holding onto his hips as he thrust hard and fast, into his now willing body.

"Been sorry. Madara-sama...please, please...please...I...need...to...cum!" Deidara was so desperate now, that he felt he would go insane if he didn't get a proper release soon. Tears, sweat, and pre-cum stained the carpet, while he sobbed, almost completely silent, not even able to muster moans anymore. This torture wasn't fun anymore. His body ached terribly from the need for a proper release.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He chanted, sounding broken.

"Hey," Madara called softly, pulling him to him.

"Wh-what?" Deidara asked shaking, as though ready to have a complete meltdown.

"Apology accepted." Madara replied, hand closing around his member, gingerly driving him to the release he desired.

"Madara..." He whispered, before unconsciousness claimed him.

When Deidara regained consciousness, he was tucked under the warm covers of the bed he hadn't properly been sharing with Madara, for an entire month. The feeling that had been gone for a whole month was finally back. One of Madara's arms was wrapped around his waist protectively, his free hand combing softly through his hair. Deidara snuggled closer to him, until it wasn't possible, for the proximity between them, to shrink any further. He felt safe and secure once again.

"I love you, Deidara." Madara whispered, and placed a kiss to his forehead.

"Ditto, baby." Deidara whispered back, smiling at him.

"And...I really am sorry. I just didn't want your father to pass on with any regrets in his heart." He said, after just a moment's worth of silence.

"I know, I just wanted to scare you." Madara said, playing with his beautiful blond locks.

"Why?" Deidara asked.

"I wanted you to know my fear, the fear of being unable to support our family. That's why I told you I'd fired all the help we've got hired here, and told you that you'd be a stay at home mom, until I felt you'd made up for what you did." Madara replied.

"Idiot." Deidara supplied, frowning deeply.

"The home and the income doesn't matter, as long as we're together. You've supported our family in more ways than one, and the end of the Uchiha companies doesn't mean that support will end. You got a job didn't you? You'll be bringing money home, and if its not enough for this place we'll move somewhere else. I know you hate that I work, but I'm not leaving my job because you want me to. You do so much for this family, that I find it hard to keep up." (Deidara)

"You deserve the best." (Madara)

"I already have it." Deidara worked up the strength to move enough to kiss him, grinning when the kiss had ended.

"Our children have the best father in the world, and I have the greatest husband anyone could ever ask for." He said, sounding absolutely pleased.

"For the record, I won't ever set you free either. You're stuck with me, for eternity and beyond." His words drew Madara to him like a magnet to a refrigerator, the older man's lips brushing his softly.

"Glad we're on the same wavelength." Madara said, before claiming his lips, initiating a long make out session, after all, they had an entire month's worth of lost love to make up for.

A/N: I wanted to make the lemon even longer, but alas I'm falling asleep. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you all next update. Please read and review! I'd appreciate it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Backtrack for this I am really tired of writing these.

Chapter 12:

Deidara was getting weaker. No longer could he keep up his masking spell. The baby was sapping every last bit of his strength, even though he resorted to eating five times more food than usual. Halloween came around, and although he'd have loved to go with them, he was forced to watch his children leave to go trick-or-treating with just Madara. Deidara was bedridden thanks to the pregnancy and so he couldn't go with them.

Madara didn't want to go, wishing to take Konan's offer to take the children trick-or-treating, but Deidara had insisted, reminding him that he couldn't pass up any chance to spend time with their children. True to his word, Madara had gone through promotion after promotion, until he was the second in command at the company he was working at now. Fortune seemed to finally be on their side after so many years. Between him and Madara they managed to come up with just what they needed to keep living at the mansion. They'd had to let two of the six maids go, but otherwise all was right economically to keep their lifestyle from changing drastically.

Although it hurt like a bitch to move, Deidara got out of bed and headed towards the nursery he had recently finished getting ready for the coming addition to the family. Not certain of the gender and deciding to let it be a surprise for them all, Deidara had painted the room in alternating stripes of pink and blue shades. No two stripes were the same color and although he wasn't sure it would turn out well, Deidara was pleased to see the different shades of the two colors had given the room a perfect amount of brightness and darkness. The walls weren't too scandalous or too dull, just as he'd envisioned. On the ceiling were glow in the dark star figurines held fast with tape and crazy glue.

There was a white iron crib against one wall, with a white metal rocking chair centered along the rest of the wall, and colorful throw pillows and beanbags scattered in the empty space around the rocking chair. A playpen was the center focal point of the room. It was quite large, as Deidara remembered demon babies had a lot more energy than human or spirit ones. Even if his child was going to be only quarter demon and quarter spirit he was not about to take any chances. He had been a huge handful as a baby according to his mother and he didn't need his own child to follow in his footsteps.

On the other side of the room were empty picture frames, to be made use of as the new baby grew. In front of the window far behind the playpen was a changing table. The closet had been cleared, shelves re-stacked with a year's worth of diapers, among all other necessities. There was no doubt in Deidara's mind they'd gone overboard on more than one thing, but the shopping had kept him from boredom, so he really couldn't mind. Unable to stand any longer, Deidara sat down and began to move back and forth in the rocking chair, bringing one hand to his neck. He thought back to when Orochimaru had bitten him.

"How sad that I've only just realized," He started sadly.

"That I marked you that day." The snake demon finished his sentence for him, closing and locking the door behind him after he'd entered the room.

"How did you get in, why are you here?" Deidara asked, and cast a spell, but a shock ran through his body.

"There's no-one home, and the shield against demons you've got up is rather weak." Orochimaru answered his first question, smirking when he saw him wince.

"I don't believe I need to tell you this, but the more you struggle the more pain you'll cause yourself." He went over to Deidara and knelt in front of him, and traced the figure of a white snake on the right side of his neck.

"That sounds right up my alley. I can heal, your child can't." Deidara shied away from his touch as he spoke, but smirked defiantly.

"You, my dear, are not fooling anyone. Until that child is born you are at my complete mercy." The demon saw right through him, and before Deidara had registered the words themselves, he was registering the fact he'd been moved from the rocking chair, and set down sideways upon the fluffy white carpet.

"Did you come here to annoy me, or is there actually a purpose to this visit?" The spirit asked, allowing the demon to remove his nightgown. He was already in enough pain, if he fought back at the moment the mark Orochimaru had branded him with would counter his power or simply absorb it.

"I've been observing you and the baby, and since I knew this experience hasn't been a nice one for you, I wanted to help you." Orochimaru explained, placing one hand on Deidara's belly and the other on his back. It took Deidara a while to realize Orochimaru was revitalizing him and giving the baby some energy.

"Um...thanks, I guess." The blond said rather hesitantly.

"It's nothing. You spirits don't seem to realize, we demons can be plenty nice, if you'd just give us what we want." Orochimaru remarked, massaging his back.

"Yeah well, happy as I am to know you're not complete monsters, I'm still not attracted to you." Deidara admonished, allowing a sigh of content to escape him.

"You may not like me, but you can't deny the attraction between us." The demon turned Deidara right side up, allowing his head to rest upon his lap, and smirked down at him. Deidara was going to say something, but when Orochimaru's hands began to fondle his breasts, the spirit stared up at him wide eyed, and suppressed the moan that had threatened to escape him.

Naturally it didn't last long, for as monstrous as he was supposed to be, Orochimaru had very soft, gentle, and skilled hands. Even though he tried to keep them from coming out with his hands and by biting his tongue, hushed moans still escaped him. "I can hear you." Orochimaru informed him, and Deidara let his hands drop to the carpet, defeated moans flowing past his lips.

"What...what is it you want from me?" He asked, confused.

Demons tried to mate with spirits, spirits refused, spirits were killed for refusing...so why had Orochimaru not killed him yet? He was completely at his mercy, whether he hated it or not, it was absolute truth.

"If you must know, you are a guinea-pig for us demons. I intend to make you completely mine and together we will start a new generation, one that will always pass down both demonic and spiritual genes for generations there after. The child in you is to be the first of many more. Just think about it Deidara, our kind are so strong alone, together our kind could rule the world." The demon caressed his skin, giving him a deranged smile.

"I'm not interested Orochimaru. The only thing I've ever wanted is to live in peace on this beautiful planet with my family. World domination...you are far more insane than anyone gives you credit for." Deidara sat up, determined to take him out, but Orochimaru merely hugged him to him.

Deidara's back met Orochimaru's chest, the snake demon's tongue coiling around the spirit's waist, and his hands traveling south. Gentle was the touch against Deidara's nether lips, which were only protected by the simple silk of his panties. It was getting worse Deidara noted as he whimpered at the touch. The mark on his neck was subduing his ability to resist. He had felt a spark of pleasure. He couldn't give in, he couldn't. It seemed so futile though, Orochimaru's fingers rubbing the silk over his nether lips teasingly, until his arousal came flowing like water, warmly dampening the protective garment, and making him see stars.

"Don't fight it. I'll give you everything you'll ever need and want, and more." Orochimaru whispered seductively in his right ear, having recalled his tongue. He held Deidara firmly to him with his left arm, his right hand still between the spirit's legs, fingers feeling the damp silk of his panties and tracing different shapes upon his inner thighs. Deidara shook in his hold and moaned, enjoying the sinful touches.

"Please...stop." Just as before he begged Orochimaru to stop.

"Unless you mean it, I won't be stopping." Orochimaru told him the very same thing as before, making him tear up.

When Orochimaru cut his panties, and spread his nether lips with his ring and index finger, slipping his middle finger inside with ease, Deidara let the tears fall, crying out loudly in pleasure. Orochimaru laughed, rubbing his clitoris as he continued to finger him smoothly. Deidara was limp against him as he allowed all ten of his fingers to caress the blond's vagina. Deidara cried tears of shame, driven to an unwanted orgasm.

"No more...please, I'm begging you Orochimaru." He pleaded, brokenly.

"You can bring him in now Kabuto." Orochimaru brought a finger to his lips and licked it clean of the juices still flowing from Deidara, and looked towards the door, a smirk of triumph on his face.

Deidara looked at him and realized what had really just happened. Orochimaru had set him up. A silver haired man with glasses came in, Madara being pulled by him. There were sacred ropes restraining the half elf, who was staring in shock at the spirit and the demon in the middle of the nursery. Deidara kept his head down. Madara had heard everything. To make it all worse, it was at that very moment that his water decided to break.

A/N: And the plot thickens. I'm hitting a new fandom with this story...Oro/Dei is becoming very hot in my head. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review and I'll see you all next update.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters unless otherwise stated and for now that means I only own Hitomi, Tsukimaru, and Choukakusu.

A/N: I won't take up much of your time with this guys. I just wanted to say thank you for 200+ reviews. Your support is most appreciated!

Chapter 13:

Everything happened so quickly, Deidara was sure he was hallucinating. Madara's eyes had gone red and the sacred rope restraining him was burned away by a black flame. His husband ordered Orochimaru to step away from him, keeping Kabuto in a deathly grip, threatening to snap his neck. Orochimaru had looked from Deidara to Madara and smirked, but did as he'd ordered.

"It seems you win Madara, at least for the time being." He'd said, causing Deidara to look at him suspiciously.

"Enjoy your freedom. It shall not last long. How many shadows will we go through Deidara, before you are no longer able to fight me?" Those were Orochimaru's last words to him, before the black flames of Madara's Amaterasu completely destroyed his shadow.

After that, Hidan had entered the room through the window, and summoned his scythe. Madara had told him he was late, allowing his eyes to return to their normal black, as Kabuto turned into particles of dirt. Konan flew into the room through a hole that Pein had made in the floor, and Deidara had caught a glimpse of his children, restrained by rope in the living room, before passing out in her arms.

"I guess it's true. No matter how much you try to run from your past, it always catches up eventually." Konan whispered bitterly, carrying Deidara to another room.

"If things were going to turn out like this, perhaps the spirits should have never left the sun." She placed a kiss to the blond's forehead, her face tear stained.

"You should tell him." Pein said to her, from the couch on the other side of the room.

"If I did, he would hate me." She retorted, letting him know she wanted the conversation closed, by starting to prepare everything for the delivery of the baby.

Pein sighed, but complied with her wish. Beside him was Madara, lost in thought. Itachi and Shisui were putting Hitomi, Tsukimaru, and Choukakusu to bed. Hidan and Sasori were repairing the hole in the nursery. Kisame had disappeared for some reason, causing Izuna and Sasuke to go look for him. Pein had a feeling he knew why Kisame had just up and disappeared. He was half demon. Even if he himself had not harmed Deidara, he was of the same race as the one who had.

After three hours of mass discomfort, Deidara managed to give one last strong push, and the cries of a baby reached the ears of all those who'd gathered in the room. Deidara let go of Madara and Tobi's hands, allowing blood to flow freely through them again. Madara was keeping to his promise to help him through the situation, and Tobi had insisted on helping his senpai in anyway he could, offering his hand a little after the first hour, when Deidara and Konan came to the conclusion that, the blond would need something else to squeeze, while he tried pushing the baby out.

"Konan, what is it?" Deidara asked, staring at the ceiling. He was so tired and his head was spinning, but he wanted to know the gender of his baby, just in case he himself didn't make it.

"It's a girl Deidara." Konan replied, handing the newborn off to Madara.

"Konan, senpai's losing lots of blood!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Kisame, your sword please. I can stop the bleeding, but Deidara won't make it through without energy. His body won't be strong enough for that after losing so much." Konan eyed Kisame, he was Deidara's last hope, ironic as it happened to be.

"Can he even handle demon energy in this state?" Kisame didn't hesitate to summon his sword.

"I intend to purify it before it enters his body. Go ahead Kisame, swing Samehada." She urged him on, having stopped the bleeding.

Kisame took one look at Deidara, who way lying there unconscious and ghostly pale, and swung his shark-skin sword. Konan purified the waves of energy coming from Samehada, and within a few minutes color had returned to Deidara. Kisame dismissed his sword, and stared at the blond, frowning slightly. Konan finished cleaning Deidara up, and dressed him in a loose fitting nightgown, then they all just sat there waiting for the blond to wake up. Deidara's left hand shot up suddenly and grabbed firmly onto Kisame's own. The blond sat up and smiled at his friend.

"I don't care if you're a demon or not, you're still my friend, and to me you'll always be Kisame, just Kisame. Thank you for saving me." He said.

"You're welcome, and thanks...I'm sorry my kind have made your family suffer all this time." Kisame remarked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, before leaning against the wall and going silent. He watched as the others fawned over the blond and the baby.

"I'm glad you're okay Deidara, you gave us quite a scare." Izuna said, patting Deidara's head.

"You've got a cute baby." Sasuke complimented, offering Deidara a rare smile.

"Tobi is happy you're well senpai." Tobi said, practically hugging the life out of him.

"Me too. Oh and for once, don't beat Tobi up. I think he earned the right to annoy you today." Itachi took a break from the book he was reading, to add his two cents.

"Gaki, do me a favor, and stick to adopting. I can't handle this a second time." Sasori told him, but the smile on his face as he looked at the baby girl said otherwise.

"She's so tiny now, but before we know it, she'll be running circles around us." Hidan said, as the baby girl gripped tightly onto one of his fingers.

"She has your hair," Pein started.

"Regrettably she has his eyes." He finished.

"Kiseki." Konan whispered, taking the baby girl from Madara.

"She's beautiful." Deidara said cradling her, after Konan had handed her over.

"Tobi thinks Konan's right." The masked man said from beside him.

"Huh?" Deidara asked, not looking up from the bundle in his arms.

"Kiseki. That's a good name for her, considering all that transpired before her birth." Tobi explained.

"Miracle huh?" Deidara pondered aloud, before suddenly looking at Konan.

"Can I?" He asked.

"If you want to." Konan replied, smiling.

"Madara, is it okay with you?" Deidara asked, looking over at him.

"I think it's a great name." Madara replied, looking about ready to snatch the baby girl away from him.

"Kiseki it is then." Deidara said, as the baby girl began to cry.

"She's your kid alright, even when she's crying she's impossible to get mad at." Kisame finally said something, handing Deidara a pacifier.

Everyone present laughed at his words. Outside the room, Hitomi, Tsukimaru, and Choukakusu were all frowning. They'd heard many times at school how parents start treating their children differently with a baby around, and they weren't so sure they liked the idea of a baby in their home. She had just been born, and already everyone was ignoring them because of her.

"We have to do something about her." Hitomi said, looking at her brothers.

"The question is what can we do that won't get us in trouble." Choukakusu said, as his stomach growled.

"I can help you." Someone said coming up behind them.

"Anata wa dare?" Tsukimaru asked.

"My name is Orochimaru. If you want Kiseki out of your lives, all you need to do, is come with me." Was the response given.

A/N: I know there's a lot of you who hated that I left a cliffhanger last chapter, and I'm sorry for leaving one this chapter, but come on, it's not like I'm keeping you waiting for a long time. The next chapter should be out by Monday the latest. Please read and review, and again thank you so much for your support. It means the world to me!

Japanese to English:

Kiseki - Miracle  
Senpai - Senior  
Amaterasu - If you don't know what this is send me a PM and I'll explain. If you're an anonymous reviewer with this question look it up in the Naruto wiki. Just Google Narutopedia Amaterasu and you should find what you need.  
Samehada - Kisame's shark-skin sword.  
Anata wa dare? - Who are you?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Go backwards.

Chapter 14:

Deidara sat on the couch in his personal room, completely silent. His eyes kept wandering back and forth from Kiseki, who was asleep in a cradle in front of him, and the artwork on the floor. He hadn't moved at all for two full hours. When Kiseki had fallen asleep, and he'd had time to himself again, that was when it really sank in. Next to him was a letter that he had initially ignored.

Madara had shown it to him and the others after he'd gone to check on their other children, once certain both Deidara and Kiseki were both in good health. Orochimaru had written a simple demand in Hitomi's blood - "Bring me Kiseki and I will return Hitomi and your sons." - Along with the letter came some of Hitomi's hair and clippings of Tsukimaru and Choukakusu's finger nails, silent implications of serious mutilations to come if his demand was not abided.

Hidan, Sasori, and Kisame had taken off after telling Deidara and Madara they'd deal with it, but that hadn't stopped Itachi, Shisui, and Sasuke from heading out as well. Izuna claimed they were going to get special spell books. Not long after that Izuna had taken off with Madara telling Konan and Pein to look after Deidara and Kiseki. Tobi had helped Deidara with Kiseki since he was still recovering and then took off to get a spell book of his own. This left Deidara with Pein and Konan.

"Konan, you need to tell him." Pein said, from the doorway.

"You're not really giving me a choice, now are you?" Konan remarked, noticing how Deidara looked over at them, with a questioning look in his eyes.

"It's for the best. I'll be waiting downstairs." Pein said, pushing her into the room and closing the door.

Konan took a deep breath and let it out, then walked over to the couch slowly, and sat down next to Deidara, moving the letter from Orochimaru elsewhere. She stared into her hands for a good while, causing Deidara to poke her cheek a few times. She looked up after it became too big an annoyance, and gave him a look that clearly said he should stop, then looked back down at her hands.

"Konan, what's wrong?" Deidara asked, as she sighed.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" He added, to which she nodded her head.

"I don't want you to hate me." Konan whispered out, through sobs.

"I couldn't, ever. You're the only mother I've ever known, and I could never hate my mother." He told her softly, and hugged her to him.

Konan cried into his chest for a few minutes, returning the embrace tightly, as he waited patiently, offering her silent support.

"Your mother," Konan started, wiping tears away, and calming herself.

"She didn't just die." She said, unable to look at him directly.

"She was reborn." Deidara made her look at him suddenly, her face cupped by his hands, a look of hope in his eyes.

"Into what?" He asked.

"When your mother was still her old self, she killed Orochimaru's uncle on his mother's side. It was that particular demon that tried to impregnate her. When Orochimaru's mother attempted to take Minato away from her, your mother killed her. She didn't want her family to be torn apart because of Minato's mistake. Orochimaru, though young back then, took action. His father had died protecting his mother. He was tasked with eradicating the Namikaze. That is, Minato, your mother, and you. He tried to take out Minato, but your mother got in the way." She couldn't say more than that, the rest of the story was too painful for her, and she figured Deidara could draw the right conclusions on his own.

"So...my mother and sibling died because she wanted to protect my father. How did Dad survive?" Unfortunately, she was not so lucky.

"Your mother attempted to purify him. She had thought it killed him, but as you know now, he was very much alive. Minato was probably left alone because Orochimaru was healing himself. He likely wasn't ready to make a move yet and Minato died of natural causes before he could take his revenge because of it." Again she stopped, hopeful that he wouldn't make her tell him, the worst of it all.

"Orochimaru came after me, because I was the only one left...and I wasn't strong enough to stop him." His words were bitter, like vinegar.

"For a hundred millennia your families were at war, but finally with the birth of Kiseki, hope for an end has come. She has the blood of three races in her. Her strength will undoubtedly be phenomenal. You can't give her up Deidara, he will only corrupt her." (Konan)

"You still haven't told me what my mother became. Where is she Konan? Do you know?" (Deidara)

"Protecting your father cost your mother her first life, as well as the ability to have children. Surely you are more educated about your own kind Deidara, than to need me to explain to you what she became. As for where she is, she has been with you all your life. Sometimes she has been right there next to you. Others times she was simply a paper feather hidden close by. I know where she is Deidara, but do you honestly need me to tell you?" She looked away from him, her fingers crossed. Oh how she hoped and prayed that he would not hate her.

"I've heard, that when spirits die, they turn into angels, but if my mother was reborn as an angel...and she is as you describe...then...Konan, are you her? Please, tell me." Slowly he came to understand, but he needed to know for sure. His hands took hold of her own, and very slowly, their eyes met truly, for the first time, in the last hour.

"You have grown up into an extraordinary person, my son." No longer could she hold back, and as though he might disappear if she let go, she held him to her firmly.

Deidara was silent and still for along time, but eventually returned the embrace, in much the same manner, and it took her a good while to take notice of the fact, that he was crying. "Mama", he called out to her repeatedly, like a baby that had just said its first word. She wished that the moment would keep playing again and again, forevermore. There had been times in her life when he'd called her such, but those times he had not known the truth, and now that he did, all of those times he'd called her such before he knew the truth, sounded terribly fake.

Inside she knew his affection behind each time he'd said it was genuine, but now it just felt and sounded so much better, and much more real. Finding her voice, she lulled him to sleep, a song she would sing to him when he was just a baby flowing in perfect pitch past her lips. "Mama", he called, till his eyes had gone shut, and his breathing relaxed, signally he had in fact fallen asleep, the only word he ever said was just that.

A/N: Finally my fingers agreed to type what was running through my head. I'd like to thank AkastukiDragon, Colmillios, and Sapphire-sama Dreamer. The first two updated their own stories recently and really inspired me to get my butt in gear and update as well. The later uploaded a little piece that also got me going. When I'm at a complete stand still or just having trouble putting my thoughts on paper fellow writers works really help me out, so I'd like to say thanks to you guys.

I hope you enjoy the update, which is too short for my taste, but will have to do for now, as I am still having an issue with getting my fingers to agree with me, and hope you'll drop me some reviews. As I said before your support means the world to me. Next chapter will shift focus from Deidara to Madara and also maybe give some screen-time to his brothers, Hidan, Sasori, and Kisame. Oh, and Orochimaru will be back again too, probably anyway. I'll see you all next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I've done enough of these don't you think? Go backwards.

Chapter 15:

"Madara, are you sure about this?" Izuna asked.

"This has gone too far, it's time to end this. Give me the spell books, all of you." Madara replied, looking seriously at his brothers.

"This is crazy. If you go ahead with this the world will know of the supernatural, and living on this planet will become impossible for us." Itachi said, but handed over the spell book in his hand regardless.

"Think about what you're going to do, senpai would hate to have to leave this planet." Tobi said, being the only one who refused to hand over his book.

"I'm aware Tobi, and trust me we won't have to go elsewhere. Not if Pein's rain can really erase the memories of what takes place from the people on this planet anyway." Madara tried to convince Tobi, but the masked Uchiha shook his head defiantly.

"That's too risky. There's billions of people on this planet, someone will surely remember." That said, Tobi turned and ran away.

"We don't have many options Tobi! I just want to get the children out of there before Orochimaru loses his patience and kills them." Madara stopped his brother in his tracks with those words, and Sasuke slammed his fist against the fence in anger.

"I don't like this any more than you do Tobi, but he's right, as usual. That bastard wouldn't hesitate to kill the elderly let alone a child. If we have to tear down the barrier between here and the underworld we will. It's the best option we've got right now." He growled out.

"That won't be necessary. Save your spell books for the battle, I'll get you to the underworld." Kisame said, closing the door leading back into the school behind him.

"You guys pick some strange meeting places." Hidan added, standing beside him.

"Kisame open the portal now, you know I hate waiting." Sasori said, quite irritably.

Madara sighed, but gave his brothers back their spell books. "Fine, we'll do this your way, but once we're in I'm going after that snake full force." He said. No-one objected to that, Izuna and Shisui informing him that they'd back him up, and Itachi and Sasuke saying they'd take care of getting the children to safety. Tobi suddenly jumped back, just in time to dodge a crystal arrow.

"Orochimaru has ordered that I keep all intruders out of the underworld." The woman who fired the arrow at him declared, before sending another one his way.

"I'll handle her, you guys get going!" Tobi exclaimed dodging the arrow and rushing her.

He tried to hit her in the stomach with the one hundred pound ball of his kendama, but she blocked with her bow. "That's one strong bow you got there, but is it strong enough?" He said, trying to overpower her. "You're not bad, but... you're just not good enough." She remarked, encasing him in crystal before he could say or do anything more. Hidan sighed, pushing the others through the portal. "I'll handle her, you all just get that snake and bring those kids back to Deidara." He said, dodging an arrow just as the portal closed. Spinning his scythe he smirked at the woman.

"What's your name lady?" He asked.

"My name's Guren. Think you can handle me?" She remarked, watching him dodge a crystal spear that came out of the ground.

"Child's play." Hidan said, sounding bored. Quickly heading over to the imprisoned Tobi, he tapped on the crystal freeing the Uchiha.

"What? How?" Guren asked, in pure shock.

"No-one has ever been able to break someone free from my crystal." She said, dodging Tobi's kendama ball.

"Funny thing about a spirit's energy, it serves as an ultimate protective barrier. All I had to do was surround Tobi with my energy and break the crystal." Hidan explained, swinging his scythe at her, but she dodged and took off, jumping and running at top speed through the rooftops of the buildings in the city.

"Catch me if you can suckers!" She taunted.

"Hey Hidan-senpai don't look now, but we seem to have gotten the attention of the media." Tobi said, pointing discreetly at the helicoptors following them and Guren.

"I noticed Tobi. Looks like Pein's gonna have to use that rain of his after all." Hidan said, speeding up.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Tobi exclaimed, making haste.

-Underworld-

"Alright Orochimaru's castle is at the edge of the town, we should head there without drawing any more attention to ourselves than necessary." Sasori said.

"There's something that's been bothering me." Shisui said suddenly.

"Well, what is it?" The rest asked, in stereo.

"What if the Orochimaru at the castle is fake too?" Shisui voiced his troubles, remembering what had happened back at the house.

"Even if this one's just a shadow too, we have to get the kids back where they belong." Itachi said.

"It's possible the real Orochimaru will be dead by the time we're finished here. Konan is taking care of him." Madara informed.

"Deidara got the real Orochimaru jailed. It took a bit of thinking to figure it out, but staying in that prison undoubtedly must make it easy for him to attack. With all the security we can't risk attacking him, but he can still send out as many shadows as he'd like. He's got the advantage from within, but he never took it into account that there may be someone who could get inside without risking getting caught." Sasori explained, expanding upon Madara's statement.

"What if she's not strong enough?" Shisui asked.

"Don't underestimate Konan, that woman is full of surprises." Madara retorted.

"The castle is straight ahead, once we're out of this forest, the battle's on." Kisame informed, his hand on Samehada's hilt.

When they got to the castle gate they found an army of demons waiting. "Looks like we were expected." Izuna said, his eyes going red. "I'll handle these rats, there's bound to be more inside." He said, making a path for the others by turning the demons into confetti with one of his techniques. In the blink of an eye they were all in tiny little pieces. "There's more coming, get going." He told them turning his attention to the forest.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Kisame said, breaking the gate with Samehada.

"Stay alive." Madara threw back at him, before following the others.

"As if, you're the only one I'm gonna lose to niisan." Izuna bit back, hoping Madara could hear him, but knowing he hadn't.

It wasn't long before Madara found himself alone in the castle. Shisui had fallen through a trap door, Kisame and Sasori decided to take the demons inside the castle on their own, allowing him to head towards Orochimaru and Itachi and Sasuke to search for the children. Madara carefully made his way towards Orochimaru, avoiding every trap like a pro. What he reached wasn't Orochimaru at all though, it was his children. They were tied up in the castle clock tower. Tsukimaru appeared unconscious.

"Daddy, don't come close." Hitomi warned, voice strained. Madara could tell she'd been badly beaten.

"It's a trap!" Choukakusu exclaimed, but Madara didn't listen, and just as he managed to untie his children, the floor collapsed beneath them.

Madara tried using a protection spell, but no matter how much he tried it wouldn't work. He held his children to him fearing for their lives, more than his own. Amused laughter caused him to look up. Orochimaru stopped laughing, smirking down at his rapidly falling figure. "Watashi wa katsu da." He declared, bringing his hands together. The walls closed tight around Madara and the children, screams of terror forever destined to be unheard.

"Deidara, is mine." Orochimaru said, breaking into a fit of crazed laughter.

A/N: Finally got my thoughts in order. I hope you enjoy and sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. Please read and review, it will be much appreciated. See ya.

Japanese to English:

Niisan - Big brother  
Watashi wa katsu da - I win/Victory is mine.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the children. Feel free to backtrack if this does not satisfy you.

Chapter 16:

"..up...Niisan, wake up!" At this Madara covered his ears and whined.

"Izuna, your voice is too loud." He complained, but soon let his hands drop and embraced his children whom clung to him.

"Are you all alright?" He asked, not hiding his worry.

"Starving, but otherwise fine." Choukakusu replied, all three of the children's stomachs growling right after.

"Izuna, I need you to take care of getting them healed, fed, and somewhere safe, my teleportation spell kicked in just in time, but he thinks we're dead, and he's headed for Deidara. Konan probably walked right into a trap." Madara said, giving each of his children his blessing, before turning to look at his brother seriously.

"You got it." Izuna agreed easily, seeing the resolve in his brother's eyes.

"Thank you." The elder said, bracing himself for a long run, in his true form.

"Be careful." Izuna whispered, knowing that in his true form Madara could hear just about anything perfectly.

"I will, and I'm counting on you to keep them safe." With that the eldest of the Uchiha brothers took off at max speed.

-With Hidan and Tobi-

"Hidan-senpai, they're still filming." Tobi said, back-flipping out of the way of a barrage of crystal shuriken.

"I'm aware! We'll take care of them later, first we need to get that bitch's blood on my scythe." Hidan retorted, gritting his teeth as Guren managed to once again avoid his scythe. "She's too fucking agile. Tobi, I'll cover you okay? Just cast something that'll keep this bitch still long enough for me to cut her."

"I've got one spell that might do it, but I'll need ten minutes to execute it." Tobi said, as the two came to stand back to back from all their dodging.

There were crystal weapons everywhere around them and on a few of the rooftops of other buildings in the area. Hidan's scythe had shattered a number of windows while he attempted to cut Guren. The people in the helicopters were still filming them even after Hidan had damaged the vehicles a little. One of them had smoke coming from the back but could still fly, the other was barely holding together. It wouldn't last much longer. Hidan didn't give enough of a damn to actually warn them though.

"I can give you eight minutes tops, maybe. Cast fast Tobi, and I mean really fast." The Jashinist supplied, before he started running around in circles and zig-zag patterns, he needed to confuse Guren for as long as he could after all.

Guren didn't take very long to realize what was going on at all, but due to his energy she couldn't deal him any damage. She tried using real weapons, but couldn't get close enough without risking being cut. After nine minutes Hidan finally managed to cut her, one of the blades of his scythe making a thin cut on her right leg as she tried to avoid it. Hidan smirked triumphantly.

"Don't feel bad bitch, the body can only twist and turn in so many ways after all. It was only a matter of time before I got you." He said, and started to make the preparations he needed for sacrificing her to Jashin.

"I only needed to distract you two. By now Lord Orochimaru has probably headed for his true destination." Guren informed him, and took off. She didn't get very far, a flame ridden tornado ending her life just two minutes later.

"Well that was a waste of a potentially good sacrifice." Hidan said, face-palming.

"Use the reporters. I'm heading to the mansion. There's no way I'm gonna let that snake get Deidara-senpai!" Tobi remarked, and ran off.

"Someone has to keep these guys from telling the rest of the world what they saw," The Jashinist said sighing.

"Still man, I fucking hate clean up duty." He commented as a full load of ammo from a machine gun was fired his way.

-With Itachi and Sasuke-

"How many of these things are there? We keep slashing and slashing, but they just keep coming." Sasuke complained, annoyance clear in his voice.

"I wouldn't put it past Orochimaru to create an army of zombies for himself. We're going to need to use Amaterasu on them. It's the only way to get rid of them, if we don't they'll just keep putting themselves back together." Itachi retorted calmly.

"Do you always have to be so cool?" Sasuke asked, feeling frustrated.

"One of us has to be the cool one." Itachi replied, fixing his gaze on the zombies.

"Hn." Sasuke retorted, but followed his lead.

The people in the corridor they were in depleted until it was only them, the black flames of Amaterasu erasing the ten thousand zombies from existence weapons included. For all his coolness Itachi had to take a break, and leaned back against a wall setting off a trap. Spears, knives, and shuriken came at the brothers quickly from all directions. Itachi sat up after a while when the onslaught had ended and looked down at Sasuke.

"Still living Sasuke?" He asked.

"Stop being so cool." Sasuke bit back, shoving him.

"You could have used Susanoo too you know." Itachi informed him, unfazed.

"Humph!" Sasuke exclaimed, proceeding to walk as far away as possible as quickly as he could, only to be followed silently by the elder Uchiha.

-Madara and Orochimaru-

Orochimaru was just about to cross over from the Underworld to the living one when Madara caught up to him. A pillar of fire engulfed the snake hanyou without warning. Madara grabbed the being that was burnt to a crisp by the neck and spoke to him coldly, "Where's Shisui? I can feel all my brothers, but him. Tell me where he is." Orochimaru merely turned into little fragments of himself and put himself back together by a wall.

"Shisui, it's time for battle my pet." He said, tapping the wall.

A keypad was exposed. Orochimaru inputted a code and a door opened behind Madara. Out of the dark room stepped Shisui.

"As you wish sir." He said, half bowing to the snake hanyou.

"Oh, by the way sir, you may want to have a look at yourself." He added, a heart suddenly within his grip, still not cut from the other man completely.

"That's...but how?" Orochimaru immediately went into panic. How had Shisui known it was really him.

"Konan has Pein at her side as the ultimate ally. I knew you would find a way to get out of her reach, what with the history you two have. Any woman would be bitter for life if her ability to have children was taken from her. Yet you couldn't risk losing the children so your best course of action was to stay here to take care of the problem personally. You could use as many shadows as you wanted, but you can't hide from these eyes Orochimaru, we've known where you really were all the time. Well, all of us except for Madara that is, he was in too much of a state of panic to remember that his eyes could easily keep track of you, but it seems he figured it out too." Shisui explained himself, then looked at Madara.

"The finishing blow is yours." He supplied.

"It's a pity I can't be the one that deals that blow." Madara said, before running through a portal Kisame created.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? He's right there." Shisui pondered aloud, staring at the charred man.

"He shed his skin the instant he realized you hadn't been as possessed as he first thought. He merely placed it on someone else's body to fool us all and you fell for his trick." Sasori explained to the second youngest Uchiha brother.

"Come along now, we've got to get to the mansion." Itachi said.

"Stop being cool!" Shisui and Sasuke exclaimed at his retreating form in perfect irritated unison.

"That son of a bitch is going to pay." Madara vowed, his voice like a lion's roar.

-Mansion-

"It's about time you showed up, don't you think so?" Konan asked and turned to face Pein.

"Orochimaru." She said his name like it was the greatest poison, her hatred clearly evident.

"Deidara and Kiseki, where are there?" He asked, the guise of Pein disappearing instantly.

"Somewhere you will never reach them." She replied, and then a black hole opened beneath him, paper bombs going off all around him, making him fall in faster. The instant he was fully taken in by the hole Konan willed it to close and set off the paper bombs she'd already thrown into the hole.

"Satisfied?" A voice came from behind her.

"You were right Nagato. Getting revenge was not enough. I still feel like he hasn't suffered enough." She replied, turning to the real Pein.

"Nor will you ever feel he has. Just put it behind you Konan. You can still be a mother again, just do what Deidara and Madara did." He said, pulling her into a sweet and warm embrace.

"It's not the same, it will never be the same." She said, soon finding herself crying into his chest.

"No it won't, but it would be nice to give an unfortunate soul a family don't you think?" He whispered, soothingly rubbing the back of her neck with one hand and keeping her from collapsing with the other.

"I don't know, a small part of me agrees with you, but..." She didn't finish, or rather she couldn't finish, suddenly finding herself impaled by a sword.

"I'm here to get what's mine, and I'm not leaving till I've got it!" Orochimaru bellowed behind her, the sword within her extending until it had impaled Pein as well.

The two fell to the floor with a thud, Pein holding Konan protectively as Orochimaru prepared to cut them right down the middle, but the blow never came. They could hear bullet after bullet fire from a gun, and Orochimaru cursing Deidara, Madara, Izuna, Tobi, Itachi, Shisui, and Sasuke, to hell, then all was quiet. Deidara threw the gun down and leaned against Madara, one arm around his husband's waist. The Uchiha brothers eyes all returned to normal, the red color replaced by the onyx almost as black as the flames of Amaterasu.

-December-

"It's finally over." Deidara said, holding both Hitomi and Kiseki as Hitomi bottle-fed her sister.

"Yes, finally we can get back to our normal lives." Madara said, moving a piece on the shogi board in front of him.

"Dad this isn't fair, that makes ten losses!" Tsukimaru whined loudly.

"Choukakusu, stop reading comic books and play with your brother, I've done enough massacring for one morning." Madara said, turning his attention to his other son for a moment, before going to sit beside Deidara.

"This is boring." Choukakusu complained.

"Yeah dad, when is uncle Pein going to stop the rain?" Tsukimaru asked.

"Probably not until the day before Christmas. It's important that he wipe away the memories of what happened from the minds of all the people of the Earth, if he doesn't you two and Hitomi will have to live with Tsunade and Jiraiya. People hate and fear what is not normal, they're scared of those that are different, and so living in hiding is the best course of action. You want us all to stay a family don't you boys?" Was Madara's chosen rebuttal.

"Didn't mom say before, as long as we're together where we go doesn't matter?" Tsukimaru countered.

"Yes son, I did say that. However, my one wish is to live on this beautiful planet with my wonderful family. If even one person who shouldn't remembers what happened we won't have to leave the city or state, we'll have to leave the planet. I don't want to return to the sun. It's not nearly as nice." Deidara answered him this time, and suddenly started crying, something he didn't notice until Madara was wiping the tears from his face.

"What was that for?" The raven asked.

"I don't know, I just...I'll tell you later." The blond replied, going deep into thought.

"Okay then, boys watch your mother and sisters, I'm going to ask Pein if he can make it snow and wipe the memories at the same time, children are obviously going to start rioting if they're forced to stay inside any longer, starting with you two." Madara said, while heading out of the family room.

'It's all so fleeting, mom was right all those times she said adoption wasn't worth its weight in happiness in the end.' Deidara thought, robotically showing Hitomi how to properly put her sister to bed, and then getting out another board game: monopoly. He was the first to go broke, but he laughed it off. All he could think about was the fact that his children were human and how fast their kind die.

'What am I supposed to do once they've died? Madara and I too will die one day...we're both more than human, but unlike me he won't be reborn as something stronger, for him it may very well be the end. What do I do then?...I don't...I don't want to think about it. Considering it's me, I shouldn't be thinking about it. I live for the moment not the past or the future, so why is this bothering me so much?' His thoughts were never-ending, he was starting to get scared.

"Can't sleep?" Madara asked him, putting the documents he'd been looking over on the nightstand on his side of the bed, and pulling him close.

"It's nothing, I've just been thinking a lot today is all." He replied, snuggling into the raven's hold.

"That's unlike you, you're the type of person who acts first and thinks later." The raven said, allowing their cheeks to touch.

"Yeah I know, it's one of the things you loved about me when we were dating, un." The blond remarked, smiling a bit.

"I love that and everything else about you Deidara. You are my everything." Madara declared, and initiated a kiss between them.

"You still kiss like a god, better even." Deidara said, tracing a finger upon his bruised, kiss swollen lips.

"I'm glad you agree." The raven said, before whispering softly into his ear. "You don't need to worry about the future."

"Wh-what?" Deidara eyed him confused and slightly shocked.

"Izuna, Tobi, and I, we don't share the same mother as Itachi, Shisui, and Sasuke. We pass ourselves off as half elves because dad wanted us to. We're actually the sons of a goddess and a human. Mom had to leave us and dad behind, because she was betrothed. We never had proper training because of that, so we essentially became demi-gods with the skills of half elves." Madara explained.

"So what you're saying is that, when I die, you'll still be here when I'm reborn?" Deidara asked, fear in his voice. It was too good to be true wasn't it? This was just a sick joke.

"Yes, I'll be here, forever and always, and you know what happens when an angel dies don't you?" Madara's response and rebuttal caused Deidara to shake his head.

"When angels die they're reborn as demi-gods, we'll be of the same race Deidara, because gods and angels both come from spirits. It's a cycle of evolution. When we married I intended to love you for eternity. When I found out what you were, I hoped and prayed that you'd never tire of me, because I want to make that so, I want to spend eternity with you." He told the blond, placing a tender kiss to his forehead afterwords

"I'm totally on board with that." Deidara said, moving to straddle him.

"Now what would you say to me and you making love right now?" He asked, reverting to his true form.

"I'm more than on board with that." Madara replied, fondling the blond's breasts.

"We're going to fuck till you get me pregnant you know that right?" Deidara asked, allowing the raven to flip them.

"Oh I intend to fuck you for eons on end, pregnancy won't stop me." Madara retorted, before taking one of the blond's breasts into his mouth.

"That's nothing new." Deidara admonished, before he was reduced to a moaning and writhing mess. His beloved already knew of his weakness to fingering and his infatuation with his breasts, was only driving him further insane.

"Let the fun begin." Madara said joyfully, taking in the wonderful sound of Deidara moaning, as he played with his clitoris.

A/N: 16th chapter down. Well the story feels like it's nearly over doesn't it? Well it's not! I still have something planned to mess up the happiness between these two. I'd like to thank OrigamiAngel for inspiring me to write. We talked and somehow she just inspired me. She's not one of my readers or reviewers, but I hope she reads this someday so she can read this author's note. I really do truly appreciate it hun.

The chapter goes out to Colmillios and AkastukiDragon. While a lot of you have given me constant support these two have been especially helpful and supportive through the run of the story. I love you two! Thanks to them and everyone else too. Keep reading and reviewing, that makes me happy to stay up until 5:03am to write.

Japanese to English:

Niisan - Big Brother  
Senpai - Senior  
Jashin - The god Hidan worships  
Susanoo - One of the techniques available to the users of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Read up on it on Narutopedia.  
Hanyou - half breed  
Shogi - Japanese Chess


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own only Hitomi, Tsukimaru, Choukakusu, Kiseki, and now Sebastian. I do not need to be sued by Naruto's rightful owner Kishimoto Masashi.

Chapter 17:

Japanese to English:

Senpai - Senior  
Kohai - Junior  
Amai sugiru - Too sweet  
Betsu ni - It's nothing  
Demo - But  
Gaki - Brat  
Kaachan - Mother (informal)  
Tsuyoite kudasai - Be strong (improper speech)  
Nani - What  
Shinjai yo - Don't die (improper speech)  
Anta - You (improper speech)  
Naze koko ni - Why are you here (improper speech)  
Jikan ni natte iru - Time's up (formal)  
Saiai - Darling  
Ou-sama - King (formal)  
Jou-sama - Queen (formal)  
Ou-sama to Jou-sama no chumon ga anata no hoomu ni modorimasu - The King and Queen's orders are to bring you back home (formal)  
Akaichou no noroi - The red butterfly curse.  
Doushite - Why  
Karera no chumon wa zettai-tekina - Their orders are absolute.  
Kun - Informal suffix used for males.  
Amaterasu - See chapter 13 for this.  
Taiyousei - The sun planet  
San - Informal suffix used almost exclusively for females.  
Oji-sama - Prince (formal)  
Tsuma - Wife  
Tsukisei - The moon planet

It was a normal Christmas day for the Uchiha and their family friends. They were on vacation away from most of society, on a small island in what was quite literally the middle of nowhere. Konan and Nagato were outside with Hitomi making a family of snowmen. Itachi and Shisui were ice fishing with Tsukimaru. Hidan and Kisame were sledding with Choukakusu. Sasuke had not returned from picking up Deidara's godparents and brother yet.

Inside the house Deidara and Tobi were cooking, while Madara and Izuna played with Kiseki. Sasori was decorating the Christmas tree, the last of the decorating. He and Deidara had done the exterior of the house as well as the rest of the living room on Christmas eve. Presents were stacked on either side of the tree and the children had already been banned from the living room thanks to their curiosity.

"Senpai, Tobi thinks this cake's too sweet." The masked man said, drawing Deidara's attention from the cookies he was decorating.

"There's no such thing as a too sweet cake Tobi." The blond said, but regretted his words the instant he tasted the frosting.

"How much sugar did you put in?" He asked, after having some water.

"Not a lot." Tobi said, backing away from him.

"How much? Speak! Now Tobi!" Deidara glared at him, picking up one of the pies they'd baked earlier that morning.

"Well Tobi wasn't sure if the measurement was right, but Deidara-senpai's always saying that there's no such thing as a too sweet cake, so Tobi didn't think it was gonna matter and added the remaining sugar in the bag. It didn't seem like a big amount to Tobi. Please don't be mad at Tobi Senpai, Tobi's sorry! Really sorry!" The masked man explained and tried to justify himself, but Deidara reached over and snatched his mask, and chucked the pie at him, landing him right in the face due to his shock that the blond had taken his mask from him.

"Senpai that was mean! It burns! Itai yo!" Tobi whined, pitifully.

"What's going on in here?" Madara asked, as he entered the kitchen.

"Senpai tried to burn my face off that's what happened niisan!" Tobi exclaimed, before running out of the kitchen to try and salvage his face.

"What the heck was that all about?" The eldest Uchiha asked, and Deidara pointed at the cake Tobi had messed up.

"Taste that." He ordered, and Madara did so.

"Amai sugiru!" He exclaimed, gladly welcoming the cup of water Deidara held out to him.

"He put half a bag of sugar in there. Trust Tobi to make me eat my words. I never thought it was possible for a cake to be too sweet." Deidara said, putting the cake in a blender and adding roughly half the amount of salt Tobi had put into the cake in sugar, and a full glass of water., then added a glass of skim milk, and proceeded to try to make something out of it all. He wasn't sure what he could make, but he'd have to think of something. It was Christmas, there were many people starving all over the world and he didn't want to have to trash food on Christmas of all days.

"Honey, you realize there's sugar in this pie right?" Madara asked him, once the blender had stopped.

"Yeah, why?" Deidara remarked, and Madara held up Tobi's mask.

"Did you take this before or after you face-pied him?" The raven asked.

"Oh crap!" Deidara exclaimed.

All in one go he ran around the kitchen turning off the stoves and ovens and making sure the sinks weren't running, then took off just as quickly to find Tobi. He found the man applying his medical face cream onto his burned face, all traces of the pie Deidara had thrown at him gone. Sighing he went over and picked the other man up. Gently he placed him on the counter and took the face cream from him.

"Sorry Tobi, I forgot why you wear a mask in my rage. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said, gently proceeding to finish the task Tobi had started.

"I think I'll leave the sweet making to you from now on." Tobi said, after Deidara had finished.

"You've gotten a lot better Tobi, don't quit on me now." Deidara told him, as he sat next to him.

"Maybe a little, but I still suck at sweets." Was Tobi's retort.

"You messed up one cake out of twelve, I'd say that's more than just a little improvement." Deidara said, thinking back on how Tobi had handled sweets in the past.

"I'll think about it. Thanks Senpai." Tobi said.

"Betsu ni. You're a good kohai Tobi." Deidara said, and got off the counter.

"Let's get that stuff off your face, get your mask back on, and get back to finishing the making the desserts shall we?" He said, smiling at him.

"Okay Senpai." Tobi said, smiling back.

While Deidara and Tobi returned to finishing the sweets, Sasori finally finished decorating the tree. Izuna put Kiseki down for a much needed nap and Sasuke finally arrived with Deidara's other family, though not the way anyone was expecting. Konan and Nagato came into the house with Hitomi who complained about her ears ringing. Tobi took her upstairs immediately. None of the people in the house had missed the sound of the gun shot or the loud crash of the helicopter about five minutes away. Kiseki had been startled from her sleep and started crying, so Izuna soon followed Tobi to the second floor.

"Stay here." Madara said, stopping Deidara from slipping on his coat.

"Demo-" Deidara was cut off.

"No buts." The raven said, getting ready to head out himself.

"There should be no-one else around, so if they're hurt I'll be able to teleport them here. I'm faster than you anyway." He explained.

"Watch yourself." Deidara said, deciding it was best to let his beloved have his way for once.

"I'm going to go find Hidan and Kisame. Neither one of those fools is answering their cell-phone, and I know you'd rather have Choukakusu here after that gun shot and crash than outside gaki." Sasori said, heading out not long after Madara not giving his friend a chance to protest.

"I'll get Itachi, Shisui, and Tsukimaru." Nagato said, following Sasori.

About an hour passed, before a series of gun shots was heard. One of them was remarkably close. Deidara and Konan ran up to the second floor in perfect sync. Just as they were about to open the door to the nursery another shot was heard. Konan pushed Deidara out of the way realizing where it was coming from, and he just barely caught her before she landed on the floor.

"Kaachan! Speak to me!" He exclaimed.

"Tsuyoite kudasai." She whispered out, before unconsciousness claimed her.

"Nani? Kaachan shinjai yo!" He cried out, shaking her. She wouldn't budge, the doorbell rang, and rang, and rang. He finally got fed up enough with it to go find out who was there. The others all had keys to the house, so it had to be a stranger.

"How can I help you? Anta! Naze koko ni?" Deidara almost fainted from shock when he opened the door.

Before him stood a man Deidara hoped he'd never see again in all his existence. He had fair skin and rainbow colored hair and was dressed like a royal in silver and black. Deidara took a few steps away instantly, but the man simply smirked at him and backed him into a corner under the stairs. "Jikan ni natte iru Saiai, Ou-sama to Jou-sama no chumon ga anata no hoomu ni modorimasu." He said, and before Deidara could say anything back he kissed him.

"You get your hands off my beloved, now!" Madara's voice revebrated through the house, as he came upon them.

"I'm surprised you're still alive." The man said, stepping away from Deidara, who looked beyond Madara at his god parents and brother and gasped.

"Akaichou no noroi. Doushite?" Deidara looked at the man with disbelief.

"Karera no chumon wa zettai-tekina." The rainbow haired man said, with a shrug of indifference.

"I refuse." Deidara said seriously, and clearly pissed off.

"Deidara, we've spared your family and friends until now, but if that's what it takes to-" The man was cut off by a punch to the face, and staggered back bringing a hand to his face. His nose was probably fractured.

"You touch any one of them and I'll become your worst fucking nightmare, I swear!" The blond growled at him.

"You are as difficult to deal with as always." The man noted dully.

"And you're still annoying as fuck Sebastian, but who gives a fucking shit?" Deidara spat back.

"Leave. Now." He said warningly, conjuring up an explosive.

"Madara-kun, you can stop trying, Amaterasu won't work on me." Sebastian said, looking at the raven for only a second.

"Get as far away from me, my friends, and my family, and stay away Sebastian. My revenge will not fall just on you. I will kill every last person on Taiyousei." Deidara was not going to back down.

"Sebastian, I suggest you leave before you piss him off enough for him to snap." Konan said, slowly descending the stairs.

"Konan-san, how much fight do you have left in you?" Sebastian asked her.

"There's a reason my mother lets me do as I please Oji-sama." She replied darkly.

"Yes I know, but there is a limit to all things, and both you and Deidara are out of time." He said.

"Tell my mother to come and say that to my face. There's no way I'd ever wed your lecher of a father, and I really would have to be dead for you to ever call Deidara your tsuma. Get lost Oji-sama, there's nothing more you can do here." She remarked.

"Fine, I will tell Ou-sama and Jou-sama of your decision. Farewell for now." Sebastian said, and bowed deeply to both Konan and Deidara before leaving.

"Who was that?" Itachi asked, as he entered the house. He was carrying a sleeping Tsukimaru whom Deidara snatched from him in the blink of an eye.

"I'll explain once everyone is here. This story doesn't have to be told twice, or rather I don't want to tell it twice." Konan said, as Deidara hugged Tsukimaru silently shaking as he cried. "Don't be scared son, I won't let them make you do anything you don't want to." She told him, trying to dispel his fears.

"Deidara, don't cry. Whatever the hell's going on, we'll help you through it. That's what friends and family are for right?" Hidan spoke up, as Madara took a sleeping Choukakusu off his back.

"We should get to treating these three, they're starting to get cold and white." Shisui said, as Sasuke shook Naruto.

"Naruto, if you die on me now I swear I'll make you miserable when we meet in the next life!" The youngest Uchiha exclaimed.

"Hidan, can you lift the curse on them?" Konan asked.

"You realize you're asking a descendant of Jashin himself that question right?" He looked at her like she'd grown another head. "Of course I can." He said confidently.

"Get to work then, please." She retorted.

"Just help me get them all into a bed." He said.

While Hidan worked on lifting the curse on Deidara's god parents and brother, Konan waited on standby to heal them, and the others tried to lift Deidara's mood while the children slept, but the blond seemed stuck in a state of heavy depression. Tobi was nowhere to be seen having journeyed far from the house. He hid himself perfectly and listened in on a conversation between Sebastian and familiar face.

"I've done what you wished Kabuto-san. You'll release my sister now won't you?" Sebastian inquired.

"Not yet Sebastian-kun. You'll have to get Deidara to marry you first." Kabuto replied.

"That was not our agreement. You told me that if I gave a jump start to the possibility of a war between Taiyousei and Tsukisei you'd give me back my sister." Sebastian said, drawing the sword at his left side from its sheath.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Oji-sama. If you do anything I don't approve of your sister will suffer the consequences." Kabuto said mockingly.

"She's just an ill-fated little girl. Why did you have to bring her into this?" The prince inquired solemnly, returning his sword to its sheath.

"The better question would be why you haven't taken this idiot back to Taiyousei and tortured her location out of him." Tobi said, pulling a spear from Kabuto's chest.

"No!" Sebastian exclaimed, but it was too late, he couldn't stop Tobi from crushing Kabuto's heart and burning it to nothing.

"This idiot had it coming. I'll never forgive what he and his master did to Deidara-senpai." Tobi said, completely unfazed.

"You're the idiot, now they're going to kill my sister!" Sebastian yelled at him.

"What do you mean?" Tobi asked.

"Kabuto told me that if he died my sister would too because there are people watching us all the time and they'd take her life the instant they noticed he was dead." The prince explained, drawing his sword and going for Tobi who dodged easily.

"If she really is doomed to die know that I am sorry about your sister." The masked man said genuinely.

"However," He started, appearing behind the prince, spear ready to deal the death blow.

"Know that if you decide to attempt to disturb the happiness of Deidara-senpai, I will kill you. You get just one chance Oji-sama. Once I've got you caught like this a second time I won't let you go again." He finished, his spear disappearing as he shoved the prince away and into the freezing water surrounding the island.

"Wait!" Sebastian exclaimed at his retreating form.

"What?" Tobi asked, not turning around.

"Why do you go so far for him?" Sebastian asked.

"That is because," Tobi started, turning around.

"I love Deidara-senpai most of all." He finished.

And then he was gone.

A/N: I had a lot of fun with this chapter. A lot of people asked where Kabuto went after Orochimaru was taken out of the picture so I decided to answer your question. I hope you all enjoy it and that you all have a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. May all of your wishes and dreams come true. Please read and review, you'll have my eternal thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I'm tired of doing these. Go backwards.

A/N: First thing I want to do is apologize to you all for this chapter being so late. I couldn't find any time to type the chapter until today even after getting my computer back from the repair shop. Turns out nothing was actually wrong with it that can't be dealt with until further notice. I just no longer have working USB ports to use. Updates should start coming out bi weekly again hereafter. Again I'm sorry for the delay.

Chapter 18:

Tobi sighed as he exited his senpai and brother's room. Deidara was finally asleep and Madara had given Tobi the boot insisting Deidara would be safe with him. Tobi wasn't so sure about that anymore and felt troubled. For a while he just wandered around the halls deep in thought. He watched his nieces and nephews as they slept and chuckled lightly as Kiseki threw her blanket off in her sleep. Silently he went in and gently covered her again. With another sigh hanging in the air he headed for the kitchen.

"Tobi? What are you still doing up?" Konan asked, turning to him from the stove.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about Konan-san." He supplied, and went to grab a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"I was asking out of courtesy Tobi, I know exactly why you're still awake." She remarked, turning off the stove, and gently pulling him along to the living room.

"You're worried about Deidara aren't you?" She asked.

"Tobi doesn't want things to change Konan-san. Tobi likes how we all are now. Is senpai really going to have to marry Sebastian?" Tobi had to hold back his tears, the salt from them would cause his face burns to sting, but it was easy to realize he was having trouble keeping them at bay.

"Well Taiyousei doesn't exactly consider a human marriage something sacred like their own marriages, but Madara and Deidara aren't human so in truth the only problem is that as far as Taiyousei is concerned Deidara isn't married and the agreed period of time before he has to marry the one he's betrothed to is now up." (Konan)

"If Deidara had found a human or someone from another homeland other than Tsukisei that he wanted to be with then there would be no problem, Madara and Deidara would simply have had to get married under Taiyousei law, but Taiyousei and Tsukisei are at war right now. I imagine Sebastian views Madara, yourself, and your brothers as a threat to Deidara and wants to protect him if not because he truly loves him then simply to make himself look good, he is a prince after all." (Konan)

"So the war really did start after all." Tobi lamented in a whisper.

"Taiyousei is treating the death of Sebastian's sister as a justification for war. With Nagato I have a way out of my agreement, Deidara doesn't have that with Madara since you're from Tsukisei. As things stand now he may very likely be forced to marry Sebastian." Konan said in a bitter tone.

"Senpai wouldn't go peacefully, he wouldn't let it all fall apart without a fight!" Tobi snapped.

"Yes, I know. However, the instant they got him back on Taiyousei he'd be powerless to stop it. He would be completely stripped of his powers." She explained, not at all surprised by Tobi snapping.

"If Madara was human would Taiyousei make this big a deal out of him being with senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Well no, if Madara were human then Deidara would probably be allowed to live out a human life cycle with him. In a nutshell he'd get an extension on the period before he had to marry Sebastian. Sebastian probably wouldn't have had a problem with it, as he would've gotten Deidara in the end either way. He probably feels it was a mistake for my mother to let me come here now. Had I not come to the earth Deidara wouldn't have grown up here as a human and forgotten his homeland, and he wouldn't have met Madara who is now his rival." Konan replied.

"What would happen if Sebastian died?" Tobi asked, after a brief silence.

"Deidara would be free to marry whoever he wants, so long as they were from somewhere that Taiyousei does not consider an enemy planet, world, or realm. That's not particularly to our favor. We'd be at square one again, because if Deidara couldn't choose someone my mother would. I'd never be able to get the people of Taiyousei on my side and take her off the throne and even then I'd still have my father to deal with and his word would over-rule mine due to seniority." (Konan)

"He's been on the throne for so long his word is nearly absolute. If the war stopped I might be able to convince him, but I doubt Tsukisei would just let Taiyousei apologize and allow relations between their kind and ours to start up again." Konan wiped furiously at her eyes after she finished, feeling like a horrible mother, but crying "would just be a waste of time" she told herself.

"Damn it! There has to be a way around this!" Tobi growled out.

"Deidara had the right idea. If they won't let him have what he wants, he'll just kill them all. I'll help, gladly." Kisame said, as he entered the living room.

"Me too. I can't stand seeing Deidara like he is now. Frowning really doesn't go well with that guy." Hidan said, from beside Kisame..

"Konan, if Deidara chooses to fight this battle, which side will you join? Would you be willing to assist your son, in taking the lives of millions of your own people, just so he could be allowed to be with the one he loves someday?" Pein too spoke up, leaning against the wall in the entry way.

"Is it not obvious that I'd side with my son?" She retorted.

"Good thing too, Deidara is going to need all of the help he can get." Kakuzu's voice surprised everyone.

"What are you doing here?" They asked.

"I've got eyes in high places, and my sources informed me of what's going on. I just want you guys to know, that I'm willing to pay for any weapons you need. It'll take more than just your super human skills to take on an entire planet, not to mention, the Tsukisei army." He replied.

"Why would you want to help? You ratted out Madara to Orochimaru, causing Deidara to have suffer, however indirectly it might've been." Konan wasn't willing to trust Kakuzu, not yet.

"That's precisely why. I made a mistake. Believe it or not though, your son means a lot to me Konan, and while I may never earn his trust again, I want him to know he can count on me if he needs me." Kakuzu remarked, with complete honestly.

"Thank you Kakuzu. I forgive you. Just don't do something like that again. I might have to blow you up if you do." Now it was Deidara, who surprised everyone.

"So, we're going to throw ourselves in the middle of a war, for real?" Sasuke asked. He didn't quite understand the situation, and was still half asleep.

"Yes Sasuke, we're going to throw ourselves in the middle of a war. For real!" Itachi replied.

"That's all I needed to hear." Sebastian said, stepping out of a wall.

"You're out numbered Sebastian." Madara warned him.

"Don't make any sudden moves." Izuna added.

"I've already made my move." The prince retorted.

"We have to get out of here! The island is gonna blow!" Shisui exclaimed, running in.

"Wh-what?" Deidara asked, in disbelief.

"There are explosives, all over the island." Shisui replied.

"You're too late to stop it. In thirty seconds, this island will be no more." Sebastian informed.

"I can't teleport." Madara said, after making a few attempts.

"None of you can. I've taken the necessary precautions to make your powers useless for twenty four hours, and I still have an hour left to take action. I've made my decision. This island will be no more. Ten seconds until you lose your human family Deidara. I lost my sister because of your friend over there, so don't blame me, I'm just taking revenge. It's his fault they're going to die, your friend Kakuzu there included." The prince said, pointing with a smirk at Tobi, who looked back at him in disbelief.

"I know what you're thinking. You think Sasori already got them to safety don't you? Well, you're not that lucky. It was a foolish mistake to let me go, when you had me at death's door." As he finished speaking, Deidara and the others finally reacted, and went to get the others, but they were too little too late.

In just milliseconds, the island was caught in such a great explosion, that even Deidara would not dare call it art.

A/N: I know I know, I'm a messed up person for killing off the kids, Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. And Kakuzu too, though I made his role relatively tiny anyway. There's just too many characters for me to write about, and I wanted to give the others a real reason to take part in this war. Please read and review, and I'll see you all next chapter. It should be up 2-3 weeks from now. I promise not to take longer than that again, unless something really big happens of course.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Unless otherwise stated the characters are not mine.

Japanese to English:  
Nee, okotteru? - Hey, you mad?  
Usotsushiki na gaki - You're lying brat  
Iie - No  
Gomen - Sorry  
Baka na omae-tachi - Bunch of idiots  
Sou ne? - Right?  
Niisan - Big brother  
Taiyousei - The sun planet  
Tsukisei - The moon planet

Chapter 19:

"What are you going to do now?" Konan asked, gazing worryingly at her son.

"Senpai Tobi's sorry, Tobi didn't think Sebastian would go this far." Tobi tried in vain to get a response from Deidara.

"We should leave them alone right now." Kisame said, looking away from Deidara and Madara. He couldn't even begin to comprehend their feelings at the moment, and he knew there was nothing they could do or say to help.

"He's right." Sasori said, and left the room.

"We'll be waiting downstairs you two. Take your time." Pein said, though he was pretty sure neither of his friends could hear him as they were too lost in thought. Quickly he led the others out of the room.

Madara had never felt Deidara so cold in all their years together. His beloved was for lack of a better word, dead. His heart was still beating but his soul was surely gone. Deidara had never felt him so cold either. Although Madara was holding him, he could feel no warmth, no comfort.

In his hands was all that remained of their children; One of Hitomi's eyes, Tsukimaru's right foot, and Choukakusu's left hand. Kiseki had survived due to a self protective shield. Neither one of them was thinking of their fourth child at the moment though, but then they weren't really thinking of anything at all right then.

"Nee, okotteru?" Sebastian asked, appearing by the window.

"Does this make you happy?" Deidara remarked brokenly.

"An eye for an eye right?" The prince bit back.

"You got your revenge, so why are you still here?" Deidara spat back.

"Could it be revenge isn't all you want?" He added.

"You are mine for the taking Deidara. I could easily destroy this planet and take you by force, but I want you to come willingly." Sebastian explained.

"Keep dreaming." Deidara whispered, getting up.

"Today, you are going to die Sebastian." Madara told the prince as he too stood.

"I'm stronger than both of you combined." Sebastian remarked confidently.

"Let's test that theory shall we?" Deidara and Madara held hands firmly and focused.

"DIE!" They exclaimed.

A power struggle began thereafter. Deidara and Madara turned all their energy into a huge wave of lava, but Sebastian blocked with a seemingly impenetrable shield of his own energy. The two refused to back down, giving it everything they had.

"You can't win." The prince taunted.

"Oh yeah they can!" The others chorused, as they barged through the doors to the suite.

"I thought I took care of you." Sebastian said, sounding annoyed.

"Too bad for you, Kiseki's more than enough to take care of your goons fucker." Hidan remarked with a grin, while giving him the finger.

"You expect me to believe that?" Sebastian bit back, pushing the wave of lava back with his own energy.

"You're not this only one with tricks up his sleeves." Hidan said, and started chanting something.

"Your energy is mine!" Kisame exclaimed, grinning animalistically. He waved Samehada around letting it absorb Sebastian's energy, then sent it back at him.

"Everybody together now, give it all you've got!" Pein took the lead.

"I told you not to attempt disturbing this peace again, goodbye Sebastian!" Were Tobi's choice words before he expended all his energy into the wave.

"You're annoying." Sasuke said, cracking Sebastian's shield with a massive lightning bolt.

"Nice job," Itachi complimented. "Now give it all you've got!" He told the younger, turning his own energy into a flamethrower.

"I've got you now!" Sasori laughed, as multiple weapons cut into Sebastian.

"You might be able to handle one of us using Amaterasu, but you can handle us all!" Izuna told the prince, and all of the Uchiha brothers began to use the technique.

"Damn you all to hell!" Sebastian exclaimed. He could barely hold the wave back, and was starting to panic.

"Fuck you!" Hidan spat, and licked the prince's blood off his scythe.

With the final requirements met, he attacked himself as much as he could. Sebastian screamed and cried from the pain, trying to move out of the circle under him, but there was nowhere to go, the flames were nearly surrounding him now, his only way out being going out the window, but Konan was blocking that exit. Hidan had him, and so did the others.

"I will get you for this, all of you!" He vowed, before he was completely engulfed by the wave.

When the flames had been extinguished Deidara and Madara collapsed. Hidan used a counter spell to return Kiseki to normal while the others tended to Deidara and Madara. "Put these in safe keeping." Deidara said, holding up the zip-lock bags with what remained of his other three children. "Take care of Kiseki, and yourselves." Madara told them.

"Why are you two talking like you're going to die? We won." Tobi kneeled between them, clearly confused.

"We can't hold these bodies anymore Tobi, with everything that was important possibly gone, we gave it everything. I don't know where I'm going, but hopefully you'll get to at least see your brother again." Deidara gripped one of his hands tightly, and smiled at him.

"Usotsushiki na gaki." Sasori said, holding back tears as he stared at the blond.

"Iie, gomen." Deidara whispered, his grip on Tobi's hand growing lighter, and his body beginning to fade.

"Deidara!" Konan cried out.

"See ya guys. It was nice knowing you." Madara said, his eyes never leaving Deidara as they faded.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Deidara said back.

"This is so unfair." Shisui said.

"Be quiet, the important thing is that they're together." Izuna spoke up.

"They'd better come back." Itachi said.

"Shut up, I'm trying not to cry here." Sasuke hissed, and the four started bickering in no time.

"Baka na omae-tachi." Deidara said in a laughing tone.

"Sou ne?" Madara spoke in the same tone.

"Niisan!" Izuna whimpered.

"Bye now." Deidara and Madara said together, finally fading away completely.

Konan burst into tears, as did Izuna and Tobi, and soon the others as well. The lot of them didn't get much time for mourning though, because not even ten minutes later a swarm of demons was unleashed upon the Earth and natural disasters began to run wild. With a hurricane and high magnitude earthquakes around them they prepared for battle. "Show yourselves traitors!" The heads of Taiyousei and Tsukisei's respective armies roared.

A/N: Finally got inspiration for this. Yay! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Next one should be out in two weeks. PLZ RNR! I know some of you probably hate me now but PlZ!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Seeing as this is the final chapter I think I'll do one again...nah never mind, its too much hassle. If you really need one of these to satisfy you go backwards.

Chapter 20:

After everything Madara and Deidara had given, after everything they'd ALL given, it hadn't mattered one bit. Everything went straight to hell. The Earth was no more. They'd all fought till the very last of their strength had gone away, burning themselves out much like Madara and Deidara themselves. Thereafter the Taiyousei and Tsukisei armies had fought each other until there was no life remaining anywhere at all.

It was quiet. So very quiet. And then the creators came. All the fallen souls were purified and given life once more. There was a new chance for everyone. Unfortunately some would never learn to appreciate the life they had and the cycle continued. For a select few the memories of the life they'd previously lived remained, clinging to their souls. And this was the case with them. Their bonds had brought them together again.

Madara, Izuna, Tobi, Itachi, Shisui, and Sasuke were all Uchiha once again, and were living nearly the same lives all over again. After some relocating they'd finally found Deidara, who was finally enjoying Konan's mothering the way it was meant to be, along with Pein, a father he didn't mind much as he knew the man made Konan happy. Sasori was also there, still as close to Deidara as ever.

Hidan was in a relationship with Kakuzu by the time the two had arrived in the town they all ended up living in. Tsunade and Jiraiya moved into the town with Naruto whom they had adopted. Naruto and Sasuke later got together. The very last to move into the town was Kisame, who came with an interesting man named Zetsu that eventually became part of their family of friends.

Orochimaru came to the town a year before Deidara and Madara got married. Oddly enough he never pursued Deidara deciding to live his new life the way he wanted to rather than carrying the burden of his last one. Although he and Deidara both lamented the loss of Kiseki they knew it was for the best.

Though he'd never say it aloud Deidara secretly wished Orochimaru had come after him, they still had their powers, and Orochimaru probably still had some great sex to offer. It was one of those tiny things he regretted, but he still had his past memories, and for that he was extremely grateful.

"Aren't you two a little young to be adopting?" The Mother Superior of the church and orphanage they went to fetch Hitomi, Tsukimaru, and Choukakusu from asked, but nonetheless led them to the garden where the many children were playing.

"Believe it or not ma'am, we're quite older than we look." Madara replied.

"We should take some of these too Madara." Deidara said, looking around at all the children.

"You know what we came for Deidara, and as much as it is tempting we can't handle any more than that. We can always help give them better lives here with donations though." Madara remarked, and then told the Mother Superior to take them to see the newborns.

"Sweetheart you're shaking." Madara said, easily supporting Tsukimaru and Choukakusu in one arm each.

"I just can't believe we're finally here. Our family is finally whole again." Deidara said through sobs, craddling Hitomi and never wanting to let her go.

"I know what you mean." Madara said, and placed a kiss on each of his sons foreheads.

"If this is a dream, I hope we never wake up." He added.

"Oh? Aren't you even the slightest bit curious what lives we'd find ourselves living if we did wake up?" Deidara inquired.

"Not at all." Madara replied.

He honestly wasn't curious. They were presently living a life that seemed right out of a fairytale, but after all that had happened, didn't they deserve it?

"Love you." Deidara said, breaking a long silence that had fallen over them.

"Love you too." Madara said.

Deidara took out the keys to the car and soon they were well on their way home. Home to the mansion they'd taken the time to make exactly as they remembered it. The last pieces were peacefully and blissfully sleeping in the back. Neither of them could be happier then, even if they tried.

A/N: Short ending to a story that turned into something I wasn't actually going for. This story was supposed to end at chapter 16 but I had all these insane ideas that made me write 4 more chapters. I would've continued on with some other ideas I had, if I wasn't going to be gone for most of the summer and unable to write.

I can still read and review stuff but I won't be able to write anything till mid August. This isn't likely to be the last Mada/Dei story I write so I hope you'll all enjoy any future Mada/Dei stories I write as much as you have this one. My most sincere thanks to all who have read, reviewed and will read and review this story. Tsuki to Taiyou Kare to Watashi...COMPLETE!


End file.
